Militia Amoris
by Sophie Vaughn
Summary: Nunca el camino del amor es fácil...y peor aún si quienes lo intentarán recorrer siempre se han tratado como el perro y el gato...El amor es un gran campo de batalla, en el que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger pelean en bandos distintos ¿será en verdad así
1. Chapter 1

**1. Aquella mañana**

Maldita mañana de perros – pensó Malfoy, -Es que podía haber un día tan asqueroso? Desde que abrió los ojos esa mañana, supo que sería un día que tenía que pasar rápido, por su bien mental.

Se levantó media hora mas tarde de lo acostumbrado, se estaba duchando cuando se dio cuenta que no había shampoo - ¡Pero que demonios! ¡¿Quién se acabó todo el shampoo?! – y oyó que una voz divertida que conocía a la perfección le decía desde detrás de la puerta.

-¡Sabía que se me había olvidado decirte que me lo había acabado! La verdad es que tuve una ducha muy acompañado esta mañana, y tu sabes, había que ocupar más, es de mala educación invitar a ducharse a una chica y no darle el adecuado servicio…tú me entiendes, ¿No Malfoy? –decía Blaise Zabini aguantándose la risa.

Luego de un montón de juramentos por parte de Malfoy, en los que incluía a toda la familia de Zabini, salió de las duchas hecho un manojo de ira y con una idea clara en su cabeza…venganza, dulce venganza…

Desafortunadamente para Malfoy, no logró ni siquiera comenzar a planear su revancha cuando recibió una noticia desagradable.

-Toma Draco –decía Millicent Bulstrode tendiéndole un pergamino sellado con el emblema de Hogwarts – me lo encontré en la sala común, y tenía tu nombre en él, así que…ehmm bueno, lo tomé y decidí traértelo.

-¿Quién me lo manda? – preguntó cortante Malfoy

-No lo sé Draco – decía Bulstrode -Solo me lo encontré y te lo traje porque yo pensé si alguien lo abriese que tú…

-Muy bien Bulstrode, no tienes porque darme toda la lata – la interrumpió Malfoy de malos modos -Si no lo sabes me basta con que me digas eso, punto. Y dándose la vuelta subió a su habitación con paso firme -Es una suerte que ahora esté en séptimo – pensó Draco, así por lo menos me libré de compartir cuarto con el maldito imbécil de Zabini y de recibir visitas desagradables…Es que Bulstrode se estaba volviendo tan pesada. Quería saber cuando, donde y con quién estaba…ni que estuviese enamorada de mi – Sencillamente ridículo, aunque francamente posible, soy irresistible -.

Apenas se sentó en su cama abrió el pergamino y leyó:

_Estimado Sr. Malfoy:_

_Como ya le informamos a principio del presente curso, todas las asignaturas están siendo estrictamente reguladas, al igual que los estudiantes que las cursan, por lo cuál hemos decidido que cualquier alumno que haya recibido una nota igual o menor a un 4 será recomendado _–Malfoy rió ante esto, recomendado sería igual que: obligado –_ a asistir a tutorías, las cuáles las impartirán los profesores de la asignatura en la que hayan fallado. Adjuntándonos a esto hemos tenido conocimiento de que usted ha tenido una nota insuficiente en Transformaciones, por lo cuál está citado para la tutoría de la ya anteriormente mencionada asignatura en el siguiente horario, a partir de la semana del 2 de Diciembre._

_Transformaciones Profesora McGonagall_

_Todos los Jueves a partir del 5 de Diciembre_

_Sala 4 Quinto piso_

_19:00_

_Como son tutorías y el objetivo de estas es que suba su nivel académico, se harán exámenes para comprobar su esfuerzo y dedicación. Debo recordarle que la asistencia a estas, deben ser con puntualidad y que cualquier inconveniente será informado a sus padres._

_Atentamente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

Así que la vieja se había atrevido a citarlo después de todo – pensó Malfoy amargamente, ¡Es que ya no había ni un respeto para la sangre pura como él? No, porque esa vieja chiflada siempre privilegiaba a los impuros y a los sangre sucias, como esa Granger…maldita ella también, dedicada, estudiosa, desagradablemente "perfecta", y santurrona, si eso era lo peor, aunque…pensándolo mejor la sangre sucia desde hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de ser santurrona, específicamente antes de terminar sexto ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Francamente está arrasadora este año –pensó Malfoy muy en su interior. Estaba alta - aunque siempre lo había sido-, delgada y mas…mujer por así decirlo, se le veía cambiada…No, lo que pasaba es que había desarrollado unas curvas especialmente cautivantes, y una boca muy…muy sexy. De repente tenía novios como el simplón y cabeza hueca de Roger Davis, que según el grupito de chismosas de Pansy, no duraron ni dos semanas puesto que ella lo había terminado, Ella! La sangre sucia terminó al imbécil ese! Insólito! Y ahora el actual novio cabeza hueca: Derek Reed, actual capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw…unos verdaderos zopencos, aunque admiro el gusto de Granger…todos son al menos levemente conocidos y perseguidos por las chicas, no tanto como yo, claro, pero tienen arrastre entre las féminas, hay que reconocerlo.

Aunque Granger no queda atrás en eso de "arrasar"…más de un chico se quedaba baboso cada vez que ella pasaba, e incluso recurrían a tácticas que dejaban mucho que desear…¿Pero que demonios me ocurre, yo pensando en si está buena o no Granger?, me debe haber afectado esto de la tutoría con McGonagall.

-Si, eso debe ser -pensó impaciente.

-Muy bien – se dijo tratando de alejar esos pensamientos peligrosos de su cabeza -Si la vieja chiflada quiere mandarme a tutoría tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias…Y con estos pensamientos bajó a su sala común de Slytherin.

Le gustaba ese lugar, lóbrego y amplio, pero por sobre todo le gustaba porque tenía mucha elegancia y "clase", algo que los de Gryffindor o los ineptos de Hufflepuff no deben tener ni en sueños…

-Ah! Así que a ti también te citaron a tutoría – oyó que Zabini le decía indicando su pergamino. Y luego mostrando el suyo agregó – A mi también me han citado, pero por suerte, sólo a dos, me moriría si me pusieran tres o más clases extras.

-Zabini, tu te mueres por el sólo hecho de asistir a clases normales – le dijo Malfoy

-Es que compartir techo con esos impuros y traidores a la sangre… - comenzó Blaise

-Sí lo sé, pero que se le puede hacer, si hasta que no echen al patético de Dumbledore seguirán reinando esa escoria – contestó Malfoy – por el momento me conformo con hacerles la vida imposible.

-Hey ya vamos a desayunar, sino para colmo de la desgracia tendremos castigo por llegar tarde a Encantamientos – dijo Zabini

-Está bien – replicó Malfoy con un dejo de desdén en la voz.

Como pronosticó Zabini, llegaron a la primera hora de la mañana tarde, por culpa del gusano de Peeves- pensó Malfoy-. Se lo encontraron en la mitad del segundo piso y los había bombardeado "literalmente" con agua y algo viscoso que por suerte no le alcanzó a llegar, por muy poco… granuja si tan solo le pusiera las manos encima a ese bicho.

-Muchachos, primer día de la semana y ya estamos llegando atrasados – dijo el profesor Flitwick con su aguda vocecilla. La próxima vez habrá castigos, señor Malfoy, señor Zabini, están advertidos.

Y así comenzó una interminable hora de Encantamientos, ese día tenían que tratar de invocar un escudo lo suficiente poderoso para dejar aturdido al oponente. Y como siempre la primera en derribar a su oponente había sido la insoportable de Granger, consiguió al segundo intento dejar inconsciente al pobretón de Weasley, con lo que le dejó un chichón del tamaño de Asia…

-Bien hecho señorita Granger – decía el profesor Flitwick mientras se paseaba por la clase – veinte puntos para Gryffindor por ese fantástico hechizo. Ahora todos por favor colóquense en parejas nuevamente para seguir practicando.

-Lo siento Ron, no pensé que te pegarías tan fuerte – dijo en susurros Hermione a su compañero pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes la verdad es que estoy bien, no pasa nada- respondió rápidamente Ron Weasley, con la cara tan roja como su cabeza.

-Nauseabundo –dijo Pansy mientras observaba la escena- ¿Porqué siempre esa estúpida de Granger tiene que ser tan insufriblemente sabelotodo? La detesto…

-Celosa Parkinson? – preguntó Malfoy con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Como crees Draco, ¿Yo celosa de esa sangre sucia? Ni en sueños, prefiero mil veces mirar a un basilisco a los ojos que ser como ella – replicó afectada Pansy

Media hora después tocaban el timbre dando por terminada la clase, y Draco Malfoy seguía de mal humor, no había podido hacer que Crabbe quedara inconsciente como lo había hecho esa Granger, lo más que le pudo hacer fue que cayera al suelo…Aunque pensándolo bien, el hechizo no había funcionado porque Crabbe no era ni una sílfide, en cambio al pobretón con un pequeño esfuerzo lo hubiese derribado, era un palo de escoba.

Y con todos los desafortunados eventos de la mañana arremolinándose en su cabeza, se encontraba ahora dirigiéndose a Pociones.

-Quizás ahora me divierta un poco –pensó Malfoy, a Snape le encanta dejar en ridículo al trío dorado. Era un hecho conocido universalmente que Snape odiaba a la sabelotodo Granger, al cabeza rajada de Potter y al pobretón. Weasley por supuesto, su familia tenía mas hijos de los que alguien medianamente bien económicamente pudiese mantener, y en el caso de los Weasleys era aún peor.

-Silencio –decía Snape ni siquiera elevando la voz. Espero que en el examen que viene saquen mas allá de los mediocres 6 y 5 que estoy acostumbrado a recibir, ya que sino personalmente los haré sufrir…las consecuencias –dijo ácidamente dirigiéndose a Harry Potter específicamente.

-Veritaserum –pensó Malfoy al instante. Desde hacía años que Snape los amenazaba con probar la poción en alguno de los alumnos que fallara su asignatura, aunque afortunadamente para aquellos, llegó a oídos de Dumbledore el macabro deseo de Snape y la cosa quedó hasta allí.

-Está bien – decía Snape, hoy comenzarán la poción de dormir sin sueños, y ya que es una poción que necesita reposar dos días antes de poner la siguiente ronda de ingredientes, dejará cada uno su caldero con su nombre en él. El que no tenga su nombre en él será arrojado a la basura y tendrá su respectivo cero…están avisados. Las instrucciones están en la pizarra, pueden comenzar.

De súbito comenzó un revuelo de balanzas, pequeños frascos e implementos para llevar a cabo la poción.

En la primera fila Hermione Granger ya había comenzado a cortar patitas de ciempiés…

Que complicada esta poción – pensó Hermione, pero por Merlín! Si hasta tiene pelo de rugnarck!, de verdad Snape se esmeró en hacernos sufrir. Aunque la verdad es que esta poción es muy importante pues va a salir en los Éxtasis –pensó alegremente.

-Como vas Harry – oyó que decía Ron Weasley con preocupación, pudiste hacer esas maniobras para revolver el caldero?, a mi sinceramente no se me quiere poner azul diáfano como dice en las instrucciones…

-Ron, pero si ni siquiera lo estás revolviendo –decía Harry, tienes que hacerlo en forma antihoraria…creo, aunque a mi tampoco me esta quedando tan transparente como debiera ser – dijo en un tono que denotaba preocupación.

-Que te apuesto que Snape va a mirar nuestros nombres en los calderos esta tarde y los echa al bote de la basura – dijo Ron amargamente.

-Que lo intente – replicó Harry -No le pienso aguantar ni una a Snape, aunque me quede todo el curso castigado.

-Harry, por favor no te metas en problemas, se acerca la navidad…-dijo Hermione sin mirarlo pues estaba muy concentrada echando escamas de dragón a su poción.

-No Hermione ya me tiene harto – dijo Harry. Me tiene enfermo que siempre se quiera meter conmigo, pero ahora aún más, no me arrebatará de las manos el sueño de ser Auror.

-Compórtate quieres –decía Hermione -La verdad es que aunque te portes como te portes Snape no será mas justo o menos justo contigo, tenlo claro. A mí personalmente me gustaría que te pusieras a trabajar para no darle motivos…

-Hermione, si sabes que aunque Harry llegara a ser el primero en la clase no le pondría un extraordinario –decía Ron -El muy maldito nos tiene en su lista negra personal.

-Faltan diez minutos –dijo Snape en tono autoritario. Ya debería aparecer un vapor violeta en sus calderos, claro si la poción está bien hecha.

-Oh, Harry a tu caldero le está saliendo vapor violeta! – exclamó Ron tiritando de la emoción - Ya era hora que aprendieras algo en los últimos seis años, no te parece? –dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro. -Lástima que al mío no le pasó nada – añadió melancólico.

-Que bien Harry! –exclamó Hermione admirando tanto su caldero como el de ella.

-Muy bien, eso es todo coloquen cada caldero con su nombre, y retírense –dijo Snape.

Más tarde en el Gran Salón, Harry y sus amigos estaban conversando muy animados sobre lo que harían ese fin de semana en Hogsmeade. Como se acercaba la Navidad a los de tercero en adelante les habían dado ese día libre para poder ir a hacer las últimas compras.

-Tendré que cambiar mas dinero muggle, del mágico ya casi no me queda – se quejó la castaña.

-Nosotros te acompañaremos –sentenció Ron. Además luego debemos hacer las compras "difíciles", y tu eres nuestra asesora particular, a mi y a Harry nos cuesta mucho hacer regalos a chicas, son tan complicadas…-suspiró el pelirrojo.

-Oye! Que yo también soy una chica y yo no soy complicada –exclamó Hermione un poco molesta.

-Sí lo sé, y sí, si lo eres – dijo Ron.

Hermione abrió la boca para discutir pero quedó sellada con un beso de su novio, quién se sentó a su lado. Ron farfulló algo de un inodoro explotando en la cabeza de alguien y se perdió de la vista.

-Hola Herms – la saludó Derek. Pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a ver a mi perfecta novia. ¿Qué planeas hacer este fin de semana?

-Ah, bueno tengo que cambiar dinero muggle porque ya casi no me queda del mágico, y como tengo que hacer las compras navideñas…-comenzó Hermione

-Que bueno! Si tu quieres te acompaño y luego podemos…-empezó a decir Derek.

-No, no te preocupes que ya quedé de ir con Ron y Harry – se apresuró a interrumpirlo la chica. ¿No es cierto?- dijo con la voz tensa, pidiendo auxilio con los ojos.

-Sí, lo siento Derek, pero te la robaremos un momento, no demoraremos – dijo Harry entendiendo la mirada de su amiga.

-Aaah bueno esta bien, entonces luego nos vemos en Las Tres Escobas- dijo Derek. Bueno me voy, ahora tengo herbología, luego nos vemos. Y diciendo esto le dio un beso suave en la boca a Hermione y luego se marchó.

-Por Merlín Hermione –exclamó el moreno, ¿Cuándo le dirás que ya no quieres salir con él? Va a empezar a sospechar, deberías decírselo…

-Está bien – suspiró la chica -Le diré, pero es que es tan considerado y tierno, me da mucha pena decirle que se acabó.

-Pues se lo tienes que decir, sino luego será peor – sentenció el moreno.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Al otro extremo del Gran Salón un chico de ojos grises observaba la escena con malicia.

Así que Granger se cansó del zopenco, me lo imaginaba ella es mucho para ese idiota –pensó Malfoy. Es que es tan aburrido, lo único que sabe hacer es jugar Quidditch, y no digamos espectacular…

-Draco, querido vendrás a mi cuarto esta noche? –le instaba Pansy lo mas seductoramente posible. Desde hace días que no me vienes a ver, si sigues así tendré que buscarme otra compañía…-dijo ella en un puchero.

-Haz lo que te apetezca –respondió Draco incólume.

Obviamente esa no era la respuesta que Pansy esperaba…

-Pero Draco, es que esperaba que tú fueras a verme – insistió Pansy.

-Estoy cansado, déjame tranquilo – replicó Draco. Y dicho esto se levantó y caminó en dirección a la salida.

-Estoy cansado de que quieran apoderarse de mí, yo no soy de nadie – pensó Draco. Soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca, si voy a su habitación será cuando a mi se me antoje y cuando quiera, malditas mujeres, creen que porque tengo sexo con ellas, es como pedirles firmar un contrato de exclusividad -bufó Malfoy.

En el corredor se encontró con una pareja, al parecer discutían – bah! Alguna otra chica celosa haciendo escándalo - pensó Draco. Pero al parecer no era la chica la que le ponía los puntos en las íes sino que era el chico, y ahora que los veía mejor…era Granger y el estúpido de Reed.

-Pero Hermione dime porque me estas dejando – decía Reed, es que andas con otro?, me estás dejando porque hay alguien más, no creas que no veo como se te queda mirando Ernie Macmillan cuando vamos por los pasillos! Además del imbécil de McKinnon que no te quita los ojos de encima en clases…no, estoy harto de que cada vez que salimos de clases los chicos te quieran comer con la mirada!!

-Derek, por favor –empezó Hermione -Sabes que no ando con ningún otro es solo que….

-Pero ¿entonces? – la interrumpió Reed, ¿Es que acaso no soy lo suficientemente atractivo para ti?, te he tratado mal?

-No, como crees como piensas esas cosas, sabes que eres muy guapo y por supuesto nunca me has tratado mal –decía Hermione -Es solo que…

-Se cansó de que fueras tan pegote y cabeza hueca Reed, eso es lo que pasa –dijo Malfoy saliendo desde atrás de una armadura –Reed, tan pocas neuronas te quedan que aún no te das cuenta? Cielos, pensé que Longbottom era tonto pero tú te llevas el premio.

-No le hagas caso Derek – refunfuñó Hermione. Porque no te largas Malfoy? No tienes que firmar algún autógrafo a alguna admiradora?

-Que perspicaz Granger, la verdad me sorprendes, si querías un autógrafo tenías que decírmelo, no tenías para que hacer un numerito de celos – dijo Malfoy,

-Que oportuno Malfoy pero si quisiera limpiarme los zapatos no buscaría papel tan…maloliente- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tan cínica, envidiable hasta para un Malfoy.

-Auch Granger, eso casi me dolió – se mofó Malfoy -Pero viniendo de una sangre sucia como tú…

-¿Cómo la has llamado imbécil?-exclamó Derek, como te atreves en hablarle así a mi novia? Dijo avanzando unos pasos en dirección a Malfoy con un puño amenazante.

-Derek vamonos, este imbécil no tiene nada mejor que hacer- empezó Hermione.

Y luego tomándolo del brazo para evitar que Derek se tirara encima de Malfoy lo comenzó a guiar hasta la salida.

-Te espero cuando quieras cabeza hueca- gritó Malfoy por el pasillo -Claro si es que tu noviecita no te detiene antes…marica.

El efecto fue automático, Derek se liberó de Hermione y se lanzó sobre Malfoy dándole puñetazos por todo el rostro y estómago. Cierto era que ambos eran altos, pero Reed era mas corpulento que Malfoy, le llevaba ventaja.

-¡No! ¡Alto! Malfoy suéltalo! –gritaba Hermione enloquecida. - Derek alto! Para! No vale la pena, los castigarán..!!

-Así es señorita Granger- dijo una voz conocida detrás de ellos. - TODOS serán castigados. Quiero una explicación!

La profesora McGonagall estaba parada con los brazos en jarras y con la varita lanzando chispas rojas de furia. Estaban perdidos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola!_

_Bueno decirles que esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean tan duros conmigo, soy una pequeña aspirante a escritora y como tal desde ya adoro los reviews, bueno…si, también los malos porque esos especialmente te ayudan a crecer._

_A modo de introducción les digo desde ya que la historia se desarrolla en el séptimo curso_

_En mi queridísimo Hogwarts y trata principalmente de la _

_Muy adorada pareja Draco y Hermione, pero ya verán que también_

_Les mostraré a lo largo de mi humilde historia trazos de las vidas amorosas _

_De los otros chicos. _

_Demás está decir que los personajes, hechizos, profesores rabiosos, elfos domésticos, escenarios, luces y maldiciones imperdonables son de la exquisita imaginación de J.K Rowling, nada es mío, jajaja bueno…sí, los enredos amorosos y las bromas pesadas, son de mi absoluta responsabilidad y creación._

_Espero les guste, y de todo corazón les agradezco de antemano el darse la molestia de leer._

_Muchas gracias y espero sea de su agrado._

_Y ahora a leer se ha dicho!_

**2. Detención al estilo Madame Pince**

-Necesito una explicación jóvenes – decía la profesora McGonagall lo más tranquilamente que podía decirles -Es que acaso han perdido la razón?? Estudiantes peleándose en los pasillos, caras sangrantes y usted señorita Granger, sus gritos retumbaron por todo el castillo! Parecía presenciar una burda pelea muggle!! –dijo la profesora fulminándolos con la mirada.

-Lo siento profesora, nosotros no queríamos, no debimos…- decía titubeante Hermione.

-Si sé que no debieron, y ahora pagaran las consecuencias de sus actos – refunfuñó la profesora McGonagall. Detención! Eso es, un castigo para que no se les vuelva a asomar en sus cabezas el deseo de estarse peleando en el castillo como si fueran muggles! Y ahora –prosiguió la profesora – Madame Pince me ha comunicada que necesita ayuda con la biblioteca, así pues tendrán detención todos los miércoles y viernes después de la cena– dijo mirándolos a los tres con el ceño fruncido.

-Profesora y cuanto durará el castigo? - preguntó temblorosa Hermione

-Todo un mes señorita Granger – respondió resuelta McGonagall.

-Profesora, es que bueno yo esos días tengo tutoría de pociones y encantamientos, cree usted que… bueno no se es que…- comenzó a decir Derek.

-Entonces usted cumplirá su castigo los días martes y jueves ¿Todo claro? Alguien más tiene algún problema con los horarios? –preguntó la profesora con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que el próximo que dijera que no podía ir en esos horarios lo tiraría de la torre de astronomía… -Muy bien retírense, tengo que llenar los formularios de sus detenciones.– dijo escuetamente la profesora.

-Así que tendré castigo junto a Granger, y Reed tendrá que soportarlo solo el mes completito, esto será muy divertido –pensó Malfoy. - Podré desquitarme con la sangre sucia, y el príncipe de pacotilla no tratará de partirme la cara mientras lo hago. Sencillamente genial.

-Buena la hiciste Malfoy, ahora tendremos que estar todo un mes con madame Pince y sus libros polvorientos – comenzó a decir Derek

-Ni creas que me hace gracia Reed –dijo ácidamente Malfoy -Pero según recuerdo tú fuiste el que se abalanzó sobre mí y no al revés.

-Pedazo de basura…-empezó Reed.

-Cállense! – exclamó Hermione. -Me tienen harta, por favor tengamos la fiesta en paz. Y dicho esto se dio media vuelta dejando a Derek boquiabierto.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El día miércoles a las ocho en punto, Hermione y Malfoy se encontraban en la oscura biblioteca, esperando a madame Pince.

-Debes estar en la gloria Granger – dijo de pronto Malfoy -Todo un mes con mi exquisita compañía, millones de chicas morirían por estar en tu lugar.

-Ja ja ja, no me hagas reír Malfoy –dijo Hermione con una falsa sonrisa en los labios -Ni aunque fueras el último hombre en la Tierra me fijaría en ti.

-Sabes que mientes Granger –dijo el chico con una sonrisa torcida -Sabes que te mueres por mí.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo para herirlo, apareció madame Pince con un enorme fajo de pergamino en un brazo y en el otro una escalera mágica expansible, la que por cierto era muy útil, pues la biblioteca tenía libros que llegaban hasta mas arriba de dos metros y medio de altura, y tenía decenas de estanterías y columnas donde se arremolinaban centenares y centenares de enormes y polvorientos volúmenes.

-Muy bien, tendrán que organizar toda la biblioteca ya que a Peeves se le ha antojado desordenar todos los estantes – explicó madame Pince -Y a mi edad estarme encaramando a esa escalera no es muy conveniente. Síganme les diré por donde deben empezar –dijo la bibliotecaria, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a un estante especialmente mohoso.

-Está bien imbécil –dijo Hermione una vez que madame Pince se alejara -Espero te comportes que quiero terminar esto lo antes posible.

-Sólo si tú también te comportas, francamente tienes un carácter… insoportable –respondió Malfoy

-Tu no eres tampoco pura docilidad – replicó la castaña

-Ya, vamos empezando de nuevo- se burló Malfoy

-Ya cállate – dijo Hermione

Pasaron dos horas ignorándose mutuamente, en los que sólo se escuchaba el rasgueo del pergamino y de vez en cuando el sonido de algún libro colocándose en su lugar.

-Está bien sangre sucia ya me cansé – se quejó Malfoy -Desde ahora sigues tú, yo me voy.

-Es que acaso te golpeaste con las paredes? Que no escuchaste cuando nos dijo madame Pince que si alguno de los dos se iba nos iban a alargar el castigo? –preguntó exasperada Hermione.

-Pero si la vieja cara de buitre no está!!- exclamó enojado Malfoy. -¿Cómo se va a dar cuenta? Además sólo nos falta media hora, anda deja todo y vamonos, estoy enfermo de tanto polvo, se me va a arruinar la túnica.

-Pareces una chica Malfoy, ¿Qué dirían tu club de fans si les dijera que su ídolo es un marica? – se rió burlona Hermione. -Ningún chico normal anda preocupado por la ropa.

-Lo que pasa es que tú no frecuentas chicos que valgan la pena…-dijo venenosamente Malfoy - La verdad no tienes mucho de que alardear si tienes como amigos a la comadreja y a la cara rajada.

-Para que sepas, mucho más hombres que tu, Malfoy – dijo Hermione -Tú ni siquiera sabes el significado…

-Me quieres decir que esos pelmazos son más que yo? – se mofó Malfoy -No me hagas reír, si ni siquiera el pobretón ha encontrado el valor para decirte que anda baboso por ti!, jajaja si, no pongas esa cara, los oí el otro día en los lavabos…."oh Harry, es que no me atrevo a decirle, además ella esta con el imbécil de Reed, y ya sé que es capitán de Quidditch y todo pero no se la merece, es un tarado". Tengo que decir que en eso ultimo concuerdo con la comadreja Granger…Reed no tiene cerebro.

-Y a ti que te importa si tiene cerebro o no? –preguntó Hermione. -A ti no tengo que estarte dando explicaciones de con quien salgo y con quien no.

-Pues deberías Granger, ¿Cómo escoges a esos payasos? ¿Por falta de neuronas? – dijo Malfoy -Pensé que eras inteligente Granger.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que Draco Malfoy me diría un cumplido, ja ja ja – rió Hermione con ganas.

-No te acostumbres Granger, que no lo volverás a escuchar –replicó mordaz Draco.

-Me quiero ir a la cama, tengo sueño –dijo cansada la castaña.

-Granger que directa, ni yo lo hubiese dicho tan rápido- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa picara -Y eso que llevamos dos horas juntos.

-Ni lo sueñes rubio platinado- contestó la castaña -Que conmigo no tendrás mas relación que la que tendrías con McGonagall, yo no soy una de las tontitas que frecuentas, lo siento.

-Estás segura Granger que no eres como las demás? –le dijo Malfoy mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuerpo...

-Que no Malfoy – le dijo mirándolo con expresión seria -No me vuelves loca ni una hormona. De verdad pierdes tu tiempo.

-Ya caerás Granger, ya caerás – dijo el rubio más para sí que para ella.

-Bueno, bueno ya terminaron con esta sección? –dijo madame Pince de repente, saliendo de detrás de un estante -El viernes los espero a la misma hora…pueden retirarse.

Hermione tomo su abrigo y salió de la biblioteca con premura. Tenía algo que hacer antes de ir a acostarse y sería mejor hacerlo pronto.

-Tan nerviosa te pongo Granger que sales corriendo para evitarme? –dijo la voz petulante de Draco Malfoy a sus espaldas.

-Por favor Malfoy, ya te dije que la única reacción que me provocas es asco. –dijo la castaña.

-Sabes que eso no es totalmente cierto –dijo Malfoy avanzando y rozando los cabellos de la castaña con los dedos.

-Conmigo no funciona hurón –dijo Hermione. Estaba muy nerviosa de tener tan cerca al rubio pero no se lo diría ni aunque Snape se vistiera de Papá Noel por navidades.

-Eres muy terca, sé que tiemblas con sólo verme –dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa sensual. La verdad no sabía si ella se ponía o no nerviosa a su lado, únicamente quería ver su reacción al decirlo, y funcionó tal y como lo había planeado, la castaña al escuchar esto se puso roja como un tomate y se alejó rápidamente de él.

-Sueña huroncito –dijo escuetamente Hermione. Y colorada se dio media vuelta. Tenía que alejarse de allí lo más pronto posible. Pero una mano blanca como la nieve la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

-Aún no he terminado de hablar contigo – dijo el rubio. -Hasta que no termine tú no te vas a ningún lado.

-Suéltame engendro –exclamó la castaña tratando de soltarse -Déjame en paz, tú no me ordenas, yo me largo cuando quiero ¿Está claro?

-No, yo digo cuando te vas –dijo con ira cargada en la voz el rubio. ¿Cómo se atrevía si quiera a levantarle la voz la sangre sucia? Que se creía, ninguna chica podía hacerle eso a él. –Y ahora yo digo que no te vas –dijo el rubio lanzándola fuertemente contra un estante de medallas antiguas.

-Déjame en paz maldito rubio oxigenado –exclamó la castaña enojada. Ya se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa con el contacto del rubio, se quería ir lo más lejos posible. No era natural la reacción que tenía ante el tacto del imbécil que tenía al frente, de pronto no estaba asqueada por su presencia sino que le gustaba, de una forma muy muy masoquista.

-Te dije que no, que no entiendes sangre sucia? –preguntó enojado el rubio. Más no alcanzó a azotarla nuevamente contra la pared cuando la castaña de improviso le lanzó una patada que hizo que el rubio viera estrellitas por todos lados, su parte mas apreciada de su anatomía de pronto le dolía intensamente.

-Eso te pasa por imbécil y elitista, desgraciado –le espetó la castaña. Mas no alcanzó a dar ni cinco pasos cuando una fría mano se posó en su hombro y la lanzó fuertemente contra un estante con copas…de vidrio. Miles de pedazos saltaron por todas partes y haciendo un estruendo que bien hubiese despertado a Snape en las mazmorras.

-Si serás…- comenzó Hermione –Me lanzaste muy fuerte idiota, ahora más encima Filch nos sumará otro castigo por estar tan tarde por el castillo.

-Si tú no fueras tan condenadamente impulsiva esto no habría sucedido –dijo Malfoy todavía medio agachado por el dolor que le causó la castaña.

-Y si tú no fueras tan patéticamente idiota ya no estaríamos aquí –dijo la castaña despidiendo fuego por sus delicados ojos de miel.

Malfoy iba a responder cuando una voz no muy lejos de allí los dejó a ambos congelados.

-Mira por allí señora Norris, deben estar muy cerca, escuché murmullos cerca de aquí –oyeron que decía Filch, el celador.

-Mierda –exclamó Malfoy sin poder contenerse.

-Shh, cállate idiota –susurró Hermione alterada. –Que no ves que nos atrapará si sigues hablando tan fuerte?

-Muy bien sangre sucia dime tu plan entonces –reclamó el rubio perdiendo la paciencia.

-Primero mantén tu bocota cerrada –dijo de malas pulgas Hermione. –Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible…

-¿Tenemos? Aquí no hay ningún tenemos impura, te estás pasando –dijo el rubio también susurrando.

-¿Quieres salir de ésta no? sino, tendremos detención hasta que nos graduemos, y si eso pasa me encargaré de hacer tu vida muy miserable –susurró la castaña con enojo.

-Muy bien Granger, dime que haremos déjate de darme la lata –dijo él resignado.

-Tendremos que subir por esa ventanilla –dijo la castaña indicando una ventana pequeña a un metro de distancia de sus cabezas. –Es la única salida, las demás puertas rechinan demasiado, Filch nos encontraría en el acto.

-Y cómo se supone que subamos sabelotodo? –dijo el rubio perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Me tendrás que impulsar y luego yo te halaré desde arriba –explicó la castaña.

-¿Cómo lo harás si yo te paso en peso sangre sucia? –preguntó el rubio

-Por aquí dulzura, olfatea olfatea deben estar cerca- decía Filch emocionado –Cuando los atrape me encargaré de hacerlos sufrir…si señora Norris lo haremos, lo haremos.

-Rápido déjate de discutir y súbeme –dijo la castaña tiritando de los nervios.

-Estás muy pesada Granger –decía en un susurro el Slytherin subiéndola por las piernas hacia la ventanilla –Deberías bajar de peso.

-Ya cállate –respondió Hermione –Ahora toma mi mano te halaré hacia arriba –dijo la castaña alcanzándole su mano al rubio una vez alcanzada la ventanilla.

-Sujétame fuerte Granger, ni se te ocurra soltarme sino será lo último que hagas –amenazó el rubio tomándole la mano.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos, y la castaña lo más fuerte que pudo sostuvo al rubio lo suficiente para que el chico se impulsara hacia el otro lado de la ventanilla, justo en el momento en que Filch y su despreciable gata aparecían por el otro lado del muro.

-No los veo cariño –decía Filch –Será mejor que informe de esto al profesor Snape, estudiantes fuera de la cama…si, él sabrá que hacer –oyeron que decía el celador a la señora Norris.

Ambos respiraron aliviados cuando escucharon que los pasos del cojo celador se alejaban de allí.

-Genial, y ahora donde estamos Granger? –preguntó de repente el rubio entornando los ojos hacía la vacía y oscura sala que tenían delante.

-Cómo demonios se supone que voy a saberlo? –exclamó exasperada la castaña. –Deberías estar agradecido que no te dejé allí para que te pescara Filch.

-¿Agradecido? Eres muy caradura Granger, si yo fui el que te impulsó a que llegaras aquí en primer lugar –dijo el rubio con mal humor.

-Muy bien, muy bien, ya bájale ¿no crees? –dijo la castaña mirando a su alrededor con interés. No bien dio un paso, cuando de repente la amplia sala a su alrededor quedó iluminada. Era una habitación con bolas de cristal plateadas y brillantes, colgadas del techo… o más bien suspendidas de la nada cerca del techo. Parecían burbujas brillantes, o copos de nieve suspendidos. Era hermosa la visión, parecía el sueño más dulce de un niño pequeño.

-¿Qué son todas esas porquerías? –preguntó de pronto el rubio señalando una gran muralla llena de cachivaches. Había objetos realmente viejos, entre ellos una muñeca de trapo colgada solo por un brazo, un peluche de un perro, un armario roto, un estuche plateado con unas serpientes entrelazadas… -Hey eso es mío! ¿Qué hace esto aquí? –exclamó Malfoy tratando de alcanzar el estuche.

-¿Eso es tuyo? –preguntó sorprendida la castaña. –¿Pero que hacen tus cosas aquí?

-Y como voy a saberlo Granger, ¿se te olvida que acabo de llegar? –preguntó el rubio con un dejo de impaciencia.

-Esto es muy extraño…-comenzó a decir la Griffindor.

-¿Qué es lo tan extraño Granger? –preguntó distraídamente el rubio una vez hubo alcanzado el estuche plateado de la repisa.

-Es que…esto es _mío_ –dijo la castaña mostrándole un poco colorada una vieja maquinita muggle de escribir. –Y esto –dijo la Griffindor tomando una vieja muñequita de trapo con las iniciales G.W en un zapatito – si mal no recuerdo le pertenece a Ginny…ella me la mostró una vez en su casa, decía que desde que tenía uso de razón había dormido con ella, claro hasta que entró a Hogwarts, luego su madre la guardó en una caja y sólo la saca de vez en cuando… ¿Qué hará esto aquí?

-No sé ni me importa, yo me largo –dijo el rubio mientras metía en su túnica el estuche.

-Malfoy, no se si ya te diste cuenta de que no hay puertas por las cuales salir –dijo la Griffindor. –Vamos a tener que salir por donde entramos…-comenzó a decir Hermione, más se detuvo al ver en un rincón una percha de ropa en el que había… - Mi vestido de ballet!! –exclamó la castaña.

-Tú que?? –preguntó el rubio confuso. –Ballet? De verdad eres una caja de sorpresas sangre sucia.

-Cállate Malfoy –ordenó la Griffindor.

-No pensé que sabías bailar Granger –dijo el rubio en tono burlón.

-No te importa –dijo la castaña acercándose a la percha y rozando con los dedos el corto vestidito de tul rosa.

-No crees que es un poco corta para ti Granger? –preguntó pícaramente el Slytherin. –Yo creo que con eso puesto no dejarías mucho para la imaginación…-empezó a decir el rubio imaginándose a Hermione con el diminuto vestidito.

-Que raro…-dijo la castaña en un susurro. –Pensé que mi mamá tenía estas cosas bajo llave en algún lugar del sótano…

-Déjate de murmurar Granger y piensa en cómo vamos a salir de aquí –dijo impaciente el chico.

-Ya te dije cerebro de mosquito, vamos a tener que salir por donde entramos –dijo la chica.

-Está bien, las sangres sucias primero –dijo el rubio irónicamente. –Sube tu asqueroso pie pronto, sino el mentecato de Filch nos encontrará en los pasillos de nuevo, y esta vez quizás nos pesca.

-Bueno, bueno, ya voy –dijo la castaña subiéndose con dificultad en los hombros del Slytherin.

Una vez alcanzado el borde de la ventanilla, le alcanzó una mano al Slytherin jalándolo fuerte. Más no calculó la fuerza que le propinó, y una vez el rubio estuvo arriba ambos cayeron al pasillo de golpe, cayendo el chico encima de la Griffindor.

-Ay! –exclamó la castaña. –Sal de encima Malfoy estás muy pesado.

A Malfoy aquella situación le resultó más que dolorosa, muy rara. Él allí, encima de la Griffindor dejando sólo un mínimo espacio de lejanía, con los brazos a los costados de la chica y a sólo unos centímetros de la boca jadeante de ella. Le dio un escalofrío en sólo imaginar lo que le podría hacer a la castaña en esa posición tan…conveniente.

-Dije te bajaras imbécil, que ¿no oíste? –preguntó casi sin aire la castaña por la presión que le propinaba el chico en su vientre. Y al ver que el chico no daba señales de escucharla lo lanzó de un empujón a un costado.

-Sé más delicada, ¿quieres? –dijo molesto el chico sobándose donde se había golpeado.

-No es mi culpa que te hayas quedado como bobo mirándome –dijo también molesta la castaña mientras se ponía en pie.

-Quisieras Granger –dijo el rubio también poniéndose en pie. –Sé que quieres seguir pasando más tiempo con mi deseable presencia pero ya es suficiente, yo me voy…-dijo el rubio conteniendo un bostezo.

-Ni creas que me muero por seguir aquí contigo…dijiste deseable? –replicó la chica con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Y diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo.

Draco Malfoy estaba raro, caminaba por el corredor que llevaba a las mazmorras, pero…como que no iba consciente de lo que hacía, _iba caminando por inercia._

El sentir a Hermione Granger tan cerca de él y que no le haya repudiado en lo absoluto, fue tan insólito, tan inesperado que lo había dejado como un zombie. Ni siquiera se percató de que había llegado a su habitación y que alguien más se encontraba allí, cuando una voz femenina lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Hola Draco, te esperaba –dijo la seductora voz de Pansy Parkinson –sabía que tenías castigo hoy así que vine a quitarte…la tensión de encima. Ven aquí –le dijo señalando con su fina mano blanca la cama.

El chico escuchó la mitad de lo que le dijo la morena, y sin más se sentó en la cama de colchas verdes.

Esa noche Draco Malfoy se dejó llevar, pero en sus pensamientos todavía rondaba la sensación de calor y el olor suave de la piel de Hermione Granger.

"_Es soldado todo amante, y Cupido tiene su campamento propio…"_

_Ovidio._


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Enredos y lejanía**

Harry Potter se despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible. La cabeza literalmente se le estaba partiendo en dos, claro es que la maldita cicatriz que tenía en la frente no era algo para menospreciar. Había tenido otra vez los sueños de antaño, en los que se fusionaban Voldemort y él como una sola persona. Desagradable. Estaba harto de soñar siempre con el ser responsable de la pérdida de las personas más importantes en su vida: sus padres, Sirius, Dumbledore…

Aún pensaba en sus padres y en lo afortunado que sería en tener una familia como la de Ron, su mejor amigo, cuando éste lo "despertó" con un almohadón que le dio directo en la cara.

-Despiértate ya, me muero de hambre –dijo el pelirrojo –Acabo de ver a Ginny abajo, me dijo que ya se iban a desayunar, tenemos que alcanzarlas…oye, ¿No crees que ella y Hermione andan muy raras?

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó bostezando el moreno.

-No sé, pero ambas se comportan muy raro últimamente –contestó el pelirrojo –Más raras de lo normal.

-Ron, te estás imaginando cosas, además son chicas, por supuesto que son raras –dijo él poniéndose de pie –Bien, me voy a duchar, a mí también me dio hambre.

El moreno se puso a ordenar sus cosas y fue directo a las duchas. Cerró la puerta y se puso frente al espejo. Realmente había cambiado –pensó el chico al mirar su reflejo. Ya no tenía las mismas facciones de niño que tenía años atrás, ahora las reemplazaban una mandíbula fuerte y un cuerpo moldeado principalmente por el ejercicio y por el Quidditch. Tampoco la voz era la misma, ahora era mas grave y "profunda" había dicho una vez una chica de sexto en el pasillo con su grupito de amigas. Al recordar esto se ruborizó ligeramente. Aún no se acostumbraba a que las chicas lo siguieran, ahora no por ser "el famoso Harry Potter" sino porque ahora era uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts. Y es que tenía una ancha espalda protectora, un cabello negro y desordenado que lo hacía ver naturalmente sexy. Y pese a todos estos atributos, por los cuales cualquier chico se cambiaría de inmediato, Harry Potter no era dichoso amorosamente hablando…

-Claro que la chica que yo quiero simplemente no puede estar conmigo –pensó amargamente. –Para cuando al fin pueda terminar todo esto, Ginny ya habrá encontrado a alguien que la quiera, y ella ya se habrá olvidado de mí.

-Esto es una porquería –exclamó irritado. Y luego de patear un par de veces la pared sin más resultados que un dedo palpitante de dolor, se metió bajo la tibia agua de la ducha.

-¡Te digo que no Ronald Weasley! –gritó enojada una cabellera llameante en la mesa de Griffindor.

-Ginny yo sólo lo hago por tu bienestar….-comenzó a decir su pelirrojo hermano.

-¿Mi bienestar? ¡¿Mi bienestar?! –gritó histéricamente Ginny. -¿Qué parte de lo que planeas hacer va a favor de mi bienestar?

-Todo –dijo escuetamente el chico, dándole un gran mordisco a su emparedado. –Ershe tal Bgrumstreed ers unn prefegtjo idhiogta.

-Blumstead!! –gritó la pelirroja perdiendo la paciencia

-Cgomo sgea –escupió Ron.

-Ron, agradecería que no nos mostrarás la vaca a medio masticar que está en tu boca –dijo Hermione de repente mirando por encima de su profeta matutino –Gracias así está mejor.

-El punto es Ginny –dijo el pelirrojo una vez tragado su pedazo de roast beef –…que ese idiota es…es un….un IDIOTA! Punto, no te quiero ver saliendo con él.

-¿Y quién te dijo que voy a andar por allí para que tú me veas? –le dijo retadoramente la chica.

-Ginebra Weasley! -gritó perdiendo la paciencia el chico -Si te veo un pelo que no sea de tu rojo llameante llamaré a mamá! ¿Me escuchaste? Me importa un carajo. La llamaré y te atendrás a las consecuencias.

-Hola –saludó Harry sentándose al lado de Hermione. Y luego dirigiéndose a los hermanos Weasleys que estaban tan rojos como su pelo -Me parece que sus cálidas y angelicales voces aún no se escuchan en Hogsmeade ¿porque no lo siguen intentando? quizá marquen un récord o algo…

Ginny se levantó de su silla y salió del Gran Salón indignada y con la frente bien en alto. Ron en cambio, se quedó en donde estaba y con los ojos azules echando chispas, mirando con odio a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Algunas chicas que se habían quedado mirando la pelea de los pelirrojos se voltearon avergonzadas al ver la mirada amenazadora del chico.

-Harry, yo creo que no deberías intervenir –le susurró temerosa Hermione al oído. –No hagas bromas que el humor de estos dos está muy _sensible_.

-¿Por qué peleaban? –le preguntó preocupado el moreno.

-Ehmmm…no lo sé –dijo titubeante la castaña –¿Porque no comes? Los cereales esponjosos y de colores son ricos pero los negros son asquerosos, no los pruebes, tienen un sabor picante que sinceramente…-comenzó a decir la chica apresuradamente.

-Hermione –la interrumpió Harry –Dime porqué discutían, no trates de distraerme.

-Harry…-empezó nerviosa Hermione.

-Ron es mi amigo –dijo solemnemente Harry. Aunque en parte era verdad que su preocupación iba por Ron. Hermione y él sabían perfectamente que la otra parte de su preocupación era la indomable pelirroja.

-Ginny está saliendo con un chico de Hufflepuff –dijo la castaña incómoda, y diciendo esto se sumergió nuevamente en la lectura de "el Profeta".

Harry sentía como si una quaffle se estuviera desinflando paulatinamente en algún lugar cerca de su estómago, mediante patadas…dolorosas patadas. Ginny ya había encontrado reemplazante para él ¿Tan fácil le había resultado cambiarlo por otro? ¿Acaso ya no sentía nada por él? Él preocupado en como se debería estar sintiendo ella por no poder estar juntos, y ella parecía no importarle en lo absoluto… –Son todas iguales –pensó malhumorado. Y agarrando una cuchara con furia se puso a comer.

Mientras el moreno se sumergía en sus dolorosos pensamientos, la castaña a su lado también pensaba…pensaba, en lo raros que habían sido los primeros castigos con Malfoy.

Desde aquél día en que el rubio casi la aplasta en el pasillo del quinto piso, todo se había vuelto confuso ¡Si parecía una de esas tontitas que perseguían a los chicos! Cada vez que entraba al Gran Salón se ponía extremadamente nerviosa, que si tenía bien puesto el rímel, que si la falda la tenía donde debería estar y cosas por el estilo. Lo peor de todo, eran los dos días a la semana que tenía que soportar con él. Estaba chalada, loca de remate! Si ahora hasta miraba a la mesa de los Slytherin para asegurarse que el rubio estaba allí. _Para verificar si la miraba…_

-Ridículo –exclamó la castaña. -Lo que pasa es que me estoy poniendo muy vanidosa, y Ginny tiene toda la culpa -suspiró. La pelirroja en primer lugar le había "sugerido", algo que más bien sonaba a orden en ella, a no usar más falda larga ni la blusa tan suelta y abotonada –Pareces una monja- le había dicho. –Además tienes unas piernas que ya quisiera yo, así que las tienes que mostrar o de lo contrario ya me encargaré yo de hacértelas mostrar a la fuerza jajaja. Luego de esto Ginny, Parvati y Lavender la transformaron de la santurrona sabelotodo, a la seductora y bien cotizada Hermione Granger. -La que siempre debió haber sido en primer lugar –le dijo Ron luego de que recuperara la voz por el impacto de la "transformación".

Eso ya hacían unos meses atrás, pero Hermione había manejado tan satisfactoriamente la técnica del maquillaje y la moda que parecía que lo llevaba desde siempre.

Y gracias a esto y a sus muchísimas cualidades ahora los chicos se fijaban aún más en la lista y bella Griffindoriana.

-Lástima que aún no encuentro a alguien que me haga sentir las mariposas en la barriga–pensó desanimada.

-Hermione ¿que sabes tú de ese Blumstead? –dijo Ron de repente interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la castaña. –Seguramente es un imbécil –resopló enojado.

-En mi opinión, Jack no es un imbécil, es el capitán del quipo de Convocaciones avanzadas y además asiste a…

-Muy bien, entonces es un psicópata comelibros –dijo resuelto Ron

-Entonces ¿yo también soy una psicópata porque asisto a esas clases? –dijo la castaña haciéndose la ofendida.

-Sabes que no Hermione –dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole a la chica –Tú eres un ángel…y si, comelibros, pero un ángel al fin y al cabo.

-Así está mejor

-Así que ¿hoy tienes castigo con Malfoy? –preguntó el pelirrojo

-Sí, para mi desgracia –contestó la chica –Pero no te preocupes, apenas regrese les ayudo con sus trabajos de Pociones –agregó la chica al ver la cara de decepción del chico.

Un rubio unas mesas más allá también pensaba en el castigo de ese tarde, y aunque le jodiera sobremanera aceptarlo, lo esperaba con ansias…

Luego de una soporífera hora de Historia de la Magia, en la que el profesor Binns les había relatado con su monótona voz las incontables batallas de los gnomos y los trolls, media clase se hallaba mitad echados en los pupitres, mitad babeando en ellos. Y cuando al fin tocaron la campana, unos somnolientos Griffindors y Ravenclaws salieron bostezando y desperezándose rumbo al vestíbulo.

-Hola belleza –dijo Derek, tomando a Hermione de la mano galantemente para que no tropezara con un escalón. –¿Cómo te fue esta mañana en Transformaciones? –preguntó el chico.

-Oh, bien Derek, gracias –dijo la castaña sorprendida por el gesto de Ravenclaw. –¿Y a ti como te fue en el examen?

-Mmmm a decir verdad nada bien…-dijo apesumbrado el chico

-¿Y porqué? Si a ti siempre te iba bien en transformaciones… -empezó a decir la castaña

-Lo que pasa es que antes te tenía a ti Herm –le dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo. –Ahora que no estás…

-¡Pero si sólo ha pasado una semana desde… desde…

-Desde que nos separamos

-Pues sí –dijo un poco cohibida la chica

-Pues a mi me parecen siglos –afirmó el chico. –Me harías un favor enorme si me ayudaras con lo último que nos pasó McGonagall, de verdad que me cuesta mucho ese movimiento con la varita –dijo el chico moviendo su varita con un floreo de mano. –Me ayudarías? Porfavor Herm…

-Ehmm, bueno supongo que sí, te puedo ayudar un poco, siempre y cuando no sea los días que tengo castigo con Malfoy…

-Ah verdad, los castigos… -resopló el chico –Si yo no hubiese tenido tutorías en esos días, por lo menos hubiésemos tenido los castigos juntos y no tendrías que soportar a ese racista engreído.

-Sí, tienes razón ese rubio oxigenado ya me tiene harta. Sólo espero librarme pronto de él–respondió de mala gana la chica. –Bueno cuando arregle bien mi horario te digo cuando podemos empezar a estudiar, ¿está bien?

-Sí, si Herms cuando tú puedas –dijo el moreno percatándose de la mitad de lo que decía la castaña, pues estaba embobado mirándola.

-Nos vemos luego entonces, tengo que ir a cenar…-dijo la chica. –Me espera una tarde entretenidísima junto a Malfoy…

-Nos vemos Herms –le dijo el chico dándole un largo beso en la mejilla. Dejando a la castaña un poco ruborizada por esto.

-Parece que Derek se está tomando en serio la reconquista –dijo una pelirroja a su lado.

-Cállate ya Ginny –dijo Hermione divertida. –Derek sabe que lo nuestro ya terminó. Además –agregó la castaña -…yo no he dado ninguna muestra de querer que me reconquisten…

-Hay Herms tú nunca cambias –dijo cansada la pelirroja. –La única razón por la que quiere que le "ayudes", por si no lo habías notado, es para estar cerca de ti y poder reconquistarte –dijo la chica como si estuviera explicando algo tan obvio como que dos mas dos son cuatro.

-Siempre tú tan imaginativa –respondió la castaña

-No, lo que pasa es que tú no quieres ver la realidad

-Muy bien, muy bien, tú ganas Ginny –aceptó la chica –Ahora vamos a cenar ¿quieres?, no me espera una noche de colores precisamente, así que tengo que comer bien.

-Está bien, vamos

Las chicas se acomodaron bien las mochilas y se dirigieron al gran comedor charlando y bromeando, hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo.

Una chica alta, blanca y con unos rizos negros y perfectos que le llegaban hasta la cintura charlaba animadamente con Harry. Éste al verlas hizo como si no fueran más que una parte del mobiliario y las ignoró.

Ginny se había quedado sin palabras. Seguía con la mirada a los dos chicos mientras se alejaban por los terrenos del castillo sin atinar a nada.

Hermione fue la que habló primero.

-Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó preocupada su amiga

Silencio. A Ginny simplemente se le había olvidado como hablar. Apenas vio a aquella chica se había quedado sin palabras, no podía creer, _no quería creer_ que Harry estuviese hablando y coqueteando -eso se veía claro – con otra chica que no fuera ella.

Y que reemplazo se había buscado, la chica era bellísima y le dolía reconocerlo pues eso sería reconocer que Harry ya tenía a otra, y que la batalla por recuperarlo estaba perdida. ¿qué podía hacer frente a tan implacable contendiente? Esa chica era verdaderamente hermosa…¿Qué era ella al lado de _esa chica? _Seguramente algún gusano al que podían aplastar…

-Ginny, ¿estás bien? –repitió Hermione preocupada.

-Sí, vamos a cenar se hace tarde –logró articular la pelirroja lo más dignamente posible. Aunque en su interior se sentía la chica mas desgraciada del mundo.

Desafortunadamente para ella las cosas no mejorarían en la cena, la noticia que les comunicó Dumbledore esa noche terminó de derrumbar el ánimo de la pelirroja. Simplemente ese miércoles iba a ser recordado, y no precisamente como un día agradable…

_Hola!! _

_Bueno aquí tienen este pequeño cap. que no es para nada_

_Dramione pero lo tenía que poner, es que quiero incursionar en_

_Las vidas amorosas de los demás chicos,_

_Y que mejor relatar a la indomable pelirroja y al popular moreno._

_Espero haya sido de su agrado la lectura _

_así me mandan un review? ____, y si lo detestan también háganmelo saber _

_Porfis_

_Me suben mucho la inspiración los reviews!_

_Un saludo especial para mi mejor amiga quien me _

_Animó a subir este fic, la Rominita._

_Un beso enorme a ella y a todos aquellos que me agregaron en sus Story Alerts_

_Con mucho cariño_

_Sophie_


	4. Chapter 4

**4. La Competencia**

Ginny simplemente se sentía de lo peor. Y para rematarle la tarde, el viejo chiflado del director le anunció a unos animados estudiantes (exceptuándola a ella por supuesto) que vendrían al castillo "visitantes". –Visitantes!! –gruñó la pelirroja. Claro. Si siempre que la cosa iba mal podía ir aún peor…

Dumbledore les había dicho que arribarían a Hogwarts alumnos de distintas escuelas de magia. No sólo de Inglaterra, sino también de Italia, Francia, Alemania, Rusia, y Dios sabe de cuántos países más. Sería un encuentro entre escuelas, para demostrar cada una de ellas sus habilidades en distintas áreas de la magia. –Una competencia sana y educativa –había dicho emocionado Dumbledore.

En otras circunstancias, Ginny hubiese estado encantada de tener a tanta gente nueva en el castillo al igual que lo estaba Hermione, pero eso era imposible ahora. Y la chica de los "rizos perfectos" era la culpable.

La vio cruzar el Gran Salón ante la mirada curiosa de los estudiantes y acercarse a Dumbledore. Y cuando éste informó que _ella _era la representante de la Escuela de las brujas de Salem, y que se quedaría en el castillo en lo que terminara el año junto a otras "seleccionadas" por su sobresaliente desempeño en su escuela, Ginny casi se cae de la silla de la impresión.

Por eso era que ella estaba allí. Era una de las "seleccionadas". Y se quedaría todo el año. -Todo el año –repitió como un autómata la pelirroja. Todo un año para acercarse a Harry, para que éste cayera en sus brazos…Los había visto conversando tan animados…

-Ginny tienes la boca abierta –le dijo un pelirrojo en algún lugar. -Se te va a caer la baba en el plato. Ginny me oyes? Ginny!

-Ah? –dijo la pelirroja saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Que si abres más la boca te va a entrar hasta la cabeza de Eloise Migden, y eso es decir mucho –le dijo burlonamente su hermano riéndose de su propio chiste.

-Déjame en paz descerebrado

-Yo sólo digo…

-Cállate –lo interrumpió la pelirroja.

Dumbledore se aclaró una vez más la garganta al escuchar el barullo que emitían los alumnos ante la noticia.

-Y por último –dijo el anciano director. –El Sr. Filch amablemente me ha pedido que les recuerde una vez más como lo hice a principio del curso, que está prohibido cualquier artículo que proceda de la tienda Sortilegios Weasleys, ya que al parecer unos cuantos discos voladores provenientes de esa tienda, insisten en perseguir y lanzar gases agarrotadores a nuestro celador.

Este último comentario hizo lanzar sonrisas cómplices entre los estudiantes.

Desde que un chico de Hufflepuff descubrió cómo hacer que los discos persiguieran a una sola persona, los estudiantes habían dispuesto los discos en contra del celador, y por supuesto en contra de la muy detestada señora Norris, provocando que el celador y su gata permanecieran casi todo el tiempo escondidos en la conserjería por miedo a que los "abominables pájaros del demonio" como los había llamado Filch, los dejaran tumbados en los pasillos.

-Y ahora a comer! Todos deben de estar hambrientos –ordenó el director. Y diciendo esto, charolas y fuentes se llenaron de lo que prometía una suculenta cena.

-Ya era hora –dijo Ron. –Me moría de hambre

-Ron, tú siempre te mueres de hambre, eres un glotón –le reprochó divertida Hermione.

-Ya lo creo, Ron come por tres –dijo Harry riendo al ver como su amigo trataba de llenar con toneladas de comida su plato, sin éxito.

-Y bien? que les ha parecido la noticia? –preguntó Hermione. –A mí me parece estupendo –dijo encantada.- tener aquí a los estudiantes más sobresalientes de escuelas de distintas partes del mundo…

-Espero que no se repita como en el Torneo de los tres magos –dijo Harry apesumbrado. –Pasarlo una vez fue suficiente para toda una vida.

-Y yo espero que hayan buenas chicas para recrear la vista –dijo esperanzado Ron una vez tragado su puré de patatas. –Aunque parece que esta vez Harry me ganó. Y dirigiéndose al moreno le dijo: -Esa chica, con la que hablabas, está muy buena, yo le doy un 8 y eso que soy muy estricto.

-Ron! –exclamó indignada Hermione. –Esa no es la finalidad del encuentro entre escuelas!

-Cómo que no?- preguntó afectado el pelirrojo. –Si esa es la razón más importante!!

-Ron nunca dejarás de ser un manojo de hormonas galopantes –dijo resignada la castaña.

Todos rieron ante el comentario. Todos menos Ginny y Harry. Ambos estaban sumidos en tortuosos pensamientos.

Al moreno simplemente no le interesaba para nada la muchacha con la que hablaba, pero para poder desquitarse necesitaba una chica, y ella era perfecta para eso, era la contraposición exacta de Ginny. Lo notó de inmediato. Era reservada pero con la suficiente personalidad como para plantarse delante del Gran Salón sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza, algo que Ginny no haría ni en un millón de años, era tímida hasta decir basta. Sólo en situaciones extremas había sacado la voz para dirigir, y lo hacía muy bien, pero sabía que a ella no le agradaba ser el centro de atención, le gustaba ser espectadora.

-Iré a ver a Jack –dijo la pelirroja levantándose de su silla. –Nos vemos en la sala común Herm. Y se dirigió a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Harry siguió los movimientos de la castaña por el rabillo del ojo.

-Harry, y? la chica con la que hablabas tiene nombre? Tiene una gemela? –preguntó pícaramente Ron. Provocando que el moreno riera a carcajadas.

-Se llama Trish Ames y es quién organizó todo el encuentro –respondió el moreno. –Va en séptimo al igual que nosotros.

-Y…me decías que tiene una gemela…-dijo suplicante el pelirrojo

-No Ron, no tiene una gemela –rió el moreno.

-Que mala suerte. Lo único que me consuela es que habrá montones de chicas para escoger…En fin…-dijo el chico y se plantó un gran pedazo de pavo a la boca.

Al otro extremo del Gran Salón en la mesa de Slytherin, Zabini maquinaba la mejor manera de fastidiar a Malfoy, y divertirse lo mayor posible con ello. Pero en cuanto vio una curvilínea castaña moverse entre la multitud de Griffindor quedó por un momento en blanco.

-Mierda, si es la sangre sucia de Granger –pensó alarmado cuando la chica se dio la vuelta. –Será una sangre sucia…pero está bien buena. Me pregunto si andará con alguien…

Lo cierto era que Granger no estaba sólo buena, sino que estaba buenísima. Sería una buena adquisición a su lista, porque sabía que no era como las otras chicas y sería difícil de engatusar. Y pensándolo bien, la quería en su lista.

-Zabini, tendremos carne fresca que probar cuando lleguen las de los otros colegios –le dijo Malfoy.

-Que tal una pequeña competencia?

-Las de los otros colegios serán fáciles Malfoy, pero las Griffindorianas aún no las probamos y esas son difíciles –respondió Zabini tanteando el terreno. El pensaba más bien en _una griffindoriana_ en especial. Sería más fácil tirarse a Granger por una apuesta que haciéndolo por su cuenta, pues las serpientes pensarían en traición inmediatamente.

-Y que piensas? Que nos tiremos a las de Griffindor? –preguntó burlón Malfoy. –En vez de tener a las de las otras escuelas que seguro estarán al gusto?

-Ya sabía yo que te acobardarías…-dijo Zabini. –Le di en su orgullo, ahora me tendrá que decir que si –pensó alegre

-Acobardarme? Por unas mugrientas Griffindors? –le dijo el rubio en tono desafiante. –Muy bien, elige a una y te apuesto que la tendré primero que tú en menos de un mes.

-Primero que yo? –preguntó Zabini tomando un sorbo de su zumo de calabaza. –No me subestimes, tenemos casi el mismo número de chicas en la lista.

-Sabes que te haré puré, pero si quieres competir… –replicó Malfoy. –Elige una difícil pero no tan repugnante, quieres? Las de Griffindor me dan asco, un montón de sangres sucias y traidoras a la sangre…

-Por eso mismo, hay que elegir una que sea difícil para que la cosa sea mas…interesante –dijo Zabini haciendo como que meditaba entre las candidatas que rodeaban la mesa de los leones, pero él ya tenía la elegida. Y quería ser él, el ganador.

-La chica esa…Patil creo que es…no está tan mal y es de sangre limpia –le dijo Malfoy.

-No, tiene que ser un reto, no una presa fácil, ya te lo dije Malfoy

-Y bien? –preguntó impaciente el rubio

-Granger… -dijo Zabini resuelto –Si, ella servirá. Quien más difícil que ella? Es amiga de San Potter, sangre sucia y sabelotodo. Perfecto.

-Granger? –preguntó incrédulo el Slytherin –Estás chocheando imbécil. Granger?

-Si crees que no te la puedes…-dijo Zabini intencionadamente.

-Está bien idiota, si eso es lo que crees un reto, lo haré –dijo molesto Malfoy –Pero el que pierda tendrá que salir una semana con Bulstrode, en frente de todo el colegio y hará los deberes del otro durante un mes.

-Vale, y el ganador? –preguntó Zabini

-Sí yo gano –dijo Malfoy. –Tendré tu capa de la invisibilidad

-Muy bien –dijo Zabini. –Y si yo gano?

-Tendrás el elixir de la efusión que le gané a Snape la semana pasada –dijo el rubio

-Está bien, pero estás muerto pues tendré esa poción

-Lo veremos –dijo maliciosamente Malfoy –Tienes hasta el 11 de Enero Zabini. Y diciendo esto se paró de su silla y salió petulante del Gran Salón. Arrancando en su salida suspiros de las chicas.

-Que se cree el inepto de Zabini para siquiera imaginar que no podré engatusar a Granger –pensó dando un portazo indignado. –Yo soy el rey de las serpientes, y se lo haré saber al muy desgraciada, yo seré el que tenga esa capa.

-Ahora que lo pienso, los castigos con Granger serán mucho más divertidos ahora.

Y pensando en cómo serían las tardes de los miércoles y viernes de ahora en adelante subió a la biblioteca a encontrarse con Granger.

Al mismo tiempo en el Gran Salón, Hermione se levantó con pesar de su silla y suspiró:

-Otra fría noche junto al imbécil de Malfoy –pensó desanimada. Y miró casi con envidia como sus amigos se desperezaban y murmuraban que se irían a acostar.

-Nos vemos chicos, tengo castigo con Malfoy –dijo la castaña –Tengo una tarde de miedo por delante. Los veo en la sala común.

-Si el hurón te toca un pelo, nos avisas y será lo último que haga –le dijo Ron

-No se preocupen, que yo me sé defender

-Hermione no seas terca – dijo Harry –Cualquier cosa nos avisas.

-Está bien –les dijo la chica para no discutir. Ellos creían que porque era un chica no se sabía defender, aunque ya incontables veces les haya demostrado lo contrario seguían queriendo interpretar sus roles de guardaespaldas. Generalmente le agradaba que se preocuparan tanto, pero otras veces llegaban a ser insoportables. Lindos, pero insoportables.

Hermione se despidió de todos y salió al vestíbulo en dirección a la biblioteca.

Y cuando llegó a ésta, Malfoy la aguardaba sentado cómodamente en una mesa.

-Llegas tarde sang……Granger- le dijo el rubio

-No, llegué temprano, parece que además de estúpido no sabes ver la hora Malfoy –le dijo la chica. –Llegué con 5 minutos de antelación, no molestes.

Malfoy tuvo que hacer uso de todo su dominio para no gritarle unos cuantos insultos a la pesada de Granger, pero se contuvo. No podía seguir molestándola tanto si quería ganar la apuesta, y por supuesto ganar la capa de Zabini, que sería de mucha utilidad.

-Porque siempre atacando Granger, yo sólo comentaba –le dijo el chico controlándose al fin.

-Tú eres el que siempre me ataca Malfoy

-Sólo porque tú te encargas de hacerlo primero –le dijo el chico

-No te hagas la víctima, que no te sale –le dijo la chica sonriendo burlona.

Malfoy iba a tirar a la mierda los buenos modales y a contestarle a esa castaña malcriada como se merecía cuando la señora Pince hizo su aparición detrás de una estantería. Tenía una habilidad natural para mimetizarse con las estanterías y libros. Tan arrugada y polvorienta como sus libros.

-Muy bien, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, ahora les toca la estantería de adivinación –dijo la señora Pince indicando un lugar a su izquierda y se marchó.

-Pff…una estantería completa de porquería –murmuró Hermione

-Sabes Granger? En eso es en lo único en que concordamos, pero se te olvidó decir que la estantería de Estudios Muggles también es porquería –dijo venenosamente Malfoy

-Cállate –dijo escuetamente la chica

-Si sabes que es verdad Granger, estudios muggles es una porquería –dijo el rubio –A decir verdad no se porqué tomaste esa asignatura en primer lugar. Tú casi eres muggle sabes todo lo que se supone tienes que saber de esa asquerosa asignatura. Una pérdida de tiempo.

-Malfoy te lo advierto una palabra mas y….

-Que? –le dijo el rubio acercándose a ella. –Que harás Granger? Me golpearás con tu sombrero? –preguntó burlón. –O quizás le dirás a la comadreja y al cabeza rajada que te defiendan…

Eso fue llegar muy lejos en la paciencia de Hermione. Suficiente tenía con que sus amigos quisieran ser sus guardaespaldas todo el tiempo para que más encima Malfoy le refregara en la cara que como era chica no podía defenderse.

¡Paf! Un enorme volumen de adivinación le llegó de lleno en el pecho del rubio cortándole la respiración. La castaña había tomado "La adivinación del pasado, presente y futuro" y lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que ella misma se tambaleó.

-Y la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte –le dijo Hermione –La próxima vez usaré mi varita, y no querrás provocarme pues los dos sabemos que te haría pedazos. Y diciendo esto tomo un pergamino de la mesa y se puso a anotar por abecedario los títulos de los libros.

Malfoy había quedado anonadado por la gran fuerza con la que lo golpeó la chica. Le había dolido, pero más le causó impresión que lo haya hecho precisamente ella para dejar bien en claro que no necesitaba defensores, bien podía sola.

-Ni sueñes Granger, en un duelo de verdad saldrías perdiendo –dijo el chico recuperando el aplomo.

Hermione lanzó un gruñido en señal de respuesta y siguió escribiendo en el pergamino al mismo tiempo que miraba en la estantería.

Como la chica no daba señales de querer seguir discutiendo, el rubio se sentó al frente de la chica y se puso a trabajar.

Las horas pasaban lentas y Malfoy trataba de cavilar como podría hacer para que la chica se rindiera fácilmente en sus brazos. Tenía que seguir con el asunto de la apuesta, quería demasiado la capa que tenía Zabini como para abandonar la competencia así como así, pero sabía que la castaña que tenía en frente no iba a ser fácil de conquistar, ella era diferente, no la podría convencer con palabras bonitas ni cursis, ni mucho menos con su pedante pose de galán matador de telenovelas. Tenía que encontrar la forma de poder acercarse, sigilosa y cuidadosamente, sin revelar sus intenciones sino la chica lo golpearía de nuevo con un libro o con algo más que tuviera al alcance.

-Al fin –dijo la chica mirando su reloj –Son las 11, me voy. Se levantó de su silla y dejó el pergamino en el que estuvo anotando en el mesón de la señora Pince y se dirigió a la salida.

-Y que soy yo? No me piensas esperar? –dijo el chico mirando la espalda de la castaña.

-Porqué habría de esperarte? Te perderás en los pasillos? –rió la castaña. –Yo creo que no, ahora si me disculpas tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo. Y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta.

-Que cosas tan importantes tienes que hacer?

-Y a ti que te importa, hurón entrometido? –le dijo la chica y salió de la biblioteca

El chico estaba harto de la actitud irónica de la chica, pero no estaba dispuesto a que se fuera sin él. Así que se dirigió a la puerta y la siguió. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que la chica no se dirigía a donde se suponía estaba la torre de Griffindor sino hacia el pasillo opuesto.

-Qué tramará? A dónde irá a estas horas? –se preguntó el chico mientras la seguía por el oscuro corredor.

Estuvo unos minutos siguiendo a la chica a una prudente distancia, cuando de pronto la chica se detuvo al lado de una estantería de copas muy polvorientas, las cuáles reconoció al instante el rubio.

-Así que Granger piensa entrar nuevamente a esa sala extraña –pensó Malfoy. –Pero está jodida, sin alguien que la jale hacia arriba no podrá subir.

Cómo respuesta a sus pensamientos la chica sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo inaudible. Al instante una pequeña escalerita se materializó ante sus ojos. La castaña se montó en ella y pasó al otro lado de la pequeña ventana.

El rubio no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces y se apresuró a ir detrás de ella. Subió a la escalerita y se asomó por el otro lado tratando de vislumbrar a Granger en la sala. No quería meterse de una vez en la sala pues Granger lo podía ver, pero se inclinó lo más que pudo.

Y allí estaba ella mirando de aquí para allá maravillada entre las estanterías llenas de juguetes y cachivaches. Muñecas, varitas de goma, escobas pequeñas y una infinidad de pequeños objetos, tanto mágicos como muggles. Agarraba uno de ellos, lo examinaba y luego lo dejaba con sumo cuidado en el estante en que lo había encontrado. Luego se detuvo frente a lo que parecía un viejo perchero y sacó un traje muy bonito. _Su_ traje.

-Es tan extraño que todas estas cosas estén aquí –dijo la castaña tomando con delicadeza una de las prendas –Juraría que este vestido estaba bajo llave en mi sótano ¿Cómo es que llegó aquí? –dijo la chica acercando el vestido a su cuerpo. Al instante una dulce música comenzó a tocarse en la atiborrada sala.

Y Hermione dejándose llevar por la melodía comenzó a moverse al compás. Meciendo el vestido junto a su cuerpo y las piernas con una ligereza impresionante. Se ponía de puntillas y luego bajaba doblando las rodillas.

Malfoy no podía pensar en ese momento. A la chica que no veía haciendo nada más que estudiar y ser insoportablemente sabelotodo, ahora se movía con una gracia envidiable. La vio dando un salto en puntillas de pie y luego otro incansablemente hasta que la melodía finalmente paró, y hasta que no hubo terminado todavía no podía creérselo.

-Granger es un saco de sorpresas –pensó Malfoy divertido.

La castaña dejaba el vestido en donde lo había encontrado cuando algo le llamó la atención en un estante. Se quedó observando algo que Malfoy no alcanzó a vislumbrar.

El chico iba a inclinarse un poco más para poder ver que era lo que tenía en las manos –la curiosidad era más grande que el peligro de caerse – cuando la chica comenzó a caminar hacia la ventanilla y con un movimiento rápido se metió lo que parecía una pequeña cajita en el bolsillo de la túnica.

Rápidamente el rubio comenzó a descender de la escalerilla para perderse de la vista de la chica, cuando tropezó en su salida con la dichosa estantería de copas.

-Mierda! Maldito mueble –dejó escapar Malfoy. Y luego de esto se apresuró a salir de la vista pues Granger saldría en cualquier momento de la ventanilla, y sinceramente no le apetecía otro golpe como el que le infligió la castaña en la biblioteca.

Una vez estuvo fuera del alcance de la vista de la chica se dirigió con paso decidido a su sala común en las mazmorras.

-Grastserpen –dijo el chico una vez alcanzado la entrada de su sala común. Inmediatamente se abrió la entrada a una lóbrega sala con butacas verde esmeralda.

-Te esperaba –le dijo una voz femenina a su espalda. –Hace tiempo que no me visitas así que tuve que tomar la iniciativa yo. Te extraño.

-Tú al igual que otras –le dijo ásperamente el rubio a una chica sentada cómodamente en una butaca. –No te ilusiones que hoy no tengo ganas Robertson.

-No seas malito –le dijo la chica haciendo pucheros. –Hace más de una semana que no me visitas y yo ya quiero…

-Pero yo no –la cortó el chico. Y se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio.

Una vez entre las sábanas de su cama se puso a pensar otra vez en Granger. Era tan extraño percatarse de que ella hacía otras cosas aparte de estar estudiando como una demente todo el día. Nunca se había imaginado que la castaña supiera bailar, y al parecer lo hacía muy bien, sabía lo que hacía. Cada movimiento lo hacía con una agilidad metódica. Sus piernas saltaban y se posaban con sensualidad en el piso. Su castaño pelo caía ondulándose graciosamente por su espalda… en cada movimiento lanzaba destellos de luz dorados que hacían resaltar más su tez blanca. Y la forma en que movía su cuello, la curvatura de su espalda…su silueta…

Y con estos pensamientos en su mente, Draco Malfoy se sumió profundamente en un sueño tranquilo.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. La Poción **

El castillo amaneció cubierto de una espesa capa de nieve. Sin que nadie se diese cuenta esta se presentó inundándolo todo a su paso; el campo de Quidditch, los jardines, salas cuyas ventanas permanecieron abiertas durante la noche, todo…

Ron Weasley como de costumbre despertó temprano. Pero no porque fuera madrugador ni mucho menos sino porque tenía un agujero en el estómago por el hambre.

Se propuso despertar inmediatamente a Harry para ir a desayunar, cuando como un bobo se quedó mirando la nieve que se arremolinaba en la ventana de su cuarto. Lo que más le gustaba del invierno era eso, sin duda. Cuando era pequeño sus padres siempre lo dejaban salir a divertirse junto a los gemelos en la nieve. Eran días maravillosos. Sin clases y con la perspectiva de jugar todo el día.

-Bien, suficiente de acechar por la ventana, tengo hambre –dijo el apuesto pelirrojo y se arrojó fuera de la cama en dirección a la habitación de su amigo. Pero cuando llegó a su habitación se encontró con que su amigo no se encontraba allí. –Que raro –dijo- quizá haya bajado a la sala común. Bajó las escaleras pisándose el faldillo de su pijama, y en efecto, allí estaba su ojiverde amigo. Sentado en uno de sus sillones favoritos junto a un crepitante fuego.

-Hola ¿Qué haces aquí? –le dijo el pelirrojo al chico –Esperaba encontrarte durmiendo.

-Ah, es que me desperté antes, pues uno de los gatos de las chicas se coló a mi cuarto y me saltó encima en medio de un sueño, del que francamente… no quería despertar –dijo el moreno reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Oh, en ese caso mejor que ya estés despierto pues yo….-comenzó a decir el pelirrojo

-…ya tienes hambre…-completó el moreno –Sí, lo sé. Por eso es que me vestí apenas me levanté para que pudiésemos ir más temprano.

-Gracias, tú si que me conoces Harry –dijo el chico. –Dame cinco minutos y estoy listo.

Subió las escaleras deprisa y una vez en su dormitorio se vistió lo más rápido posible. Cuando ya estuvo listo y presentable para las chicas, bajó nuevamente a la sala común donde Harry lo aguardaba con expresión ceñuda.

-Ya no pongas esa cara si no me demoré tanto –le dijo el chico

-Que? –preguntó confuso el moreno

-Vale, bueno un poco

El moreno prefirió no replicar. La verdad es que su expresión de pocos amigos se debía a que antes de que el pelirrojo llegara de arreglarse, había visto a Ginny bajando las escaleras radiante, y conversaba animadamente con una chica - a la que no le sabía el nombre- acerca de un tal Malcolm.

-Ginny cuéntame que más te puso! –exigía la chica

-Nada Cindy –reía la pelirroja

-Cómo que nada si tienes la cara roja y los ojos brillantes de felicidad!

-De verdad se me nota? –preguntó la chica tocándose las mejillas

-Te digo que sí, ahora dime ¿Qué te escribió?

Y por una milésima de segundo las miradas de Ginny y Harry se cruzaron. La pelirroja al ver la cara de estupefacción y profundo enojo del moreno, decidió contarle allí mismo a la chismosa de Cindy lo que decía la dichosa carta.

-Me dijo que siempre le he gustado y que si terminaba con Jack…iba a ser el primero en pedirme que fuera su novia –dijo tan pausadamente como pudo para provocar al moreno.

-Oh! pero si es un bombón –dijo asombrada la chica -¿Y que harás, terminarás a Jack y te pondrás de novia con Malcolm?

-No, como crees Cindy. A mi me interesa mucho Jack como para dejarlo así como así –dijo Ginny más alto de lo habitual. –Además él de verdad me quiere…

Ese último comentario le cayó como un sable en el costado al moreno.

-Vamos a desayunar, vale? Luego te cuento que más me escribió.

Y salieron por el retrato.

-"Además él de verdad me quiere…" –repitió dolido el chico. –Es un jodido imbécil. Luego se dará cuenta y le romperá el corazón.

-Harry!! –gritó Ron

-Que??!

-Que te quedaste mirando el fuego como una estatua –replicó el chico. –Ya empezaba a preocuparme, te llamé un millón de veces y no me contestabas, ¿que te había pasado?

-Nada, sólo pensaba…

-Pues ya tuviste tu momento, ahora por favor ¿vamos a comer? –suplicó el chico

-Bien, vamos

-Duermes como un tronco Lavender –oyó Hermione que decía Parvati en el dormitorio de junto.

Y era verdad, Lavender dormía como que el mundo se fuera a acabar. No daba señales de vida en toda la noche, ni siquiera en las noches de verano en las que, por último uno se destapaba los pies. No. Simplemente Lavender se acostaba y hasta que no amanecía no se dignaba a moverse.

-Que noche mas mala –dijo en voz alta la castaña –Dormí pésimo.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y consultó su reloj.

-Bien, Parvati se las arregló para despertarme media hora antes de lo acostumbrado –pensó molesta

-A esa niña hay que zarandearla por lo menos diez veces para que se despierte –alegaba Parvati mientras entraba en su habitación. –Que bueno que tú no eres igual, sino me llevaría toda la mañana despertarlas.

-Si, es que tengo el sueño ligero –replicó Hermione. – Que bien! Hoy es jueves, no tengo castigo con Malfoy! –dijo la chica entusiasmada y metiéndose en el baño.

-Que contenta…-dijo Parvati sentándose en la cama –Yo en tu lugar estaría dando saltitos por tener castigo con uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio.

-No es mi caso –decía Hermione detrás de la puerta

-Es que no sé Herm, la verdad es que deberías aprovechar…

-Aprovechar que? –dijo la castaña sacando la cabeza por la rendija de la puerta para mirarla.

-Tu sabes, aprovechar. Malfoy es un muy buen partido. He escuchado que besa muy bien –dijo despreocupadamente la chica

-No gracias, antes prefiero besar al calamar gigante

-Eso lo dices porque siempre se llevan como el perro y el gato, pero…si lo miraras con otros ojos, como mira la gente normal…te darías cuenta que es un… BOMBONAZO!

Hermione casi se atraganta con la pasta dental al escuchar el grito de Parvati.

-Si serás ciega –prosiguió la chica. –Para algunas cosas eres un as Herm, lo admito, pero para otras…

-Que no vea a Malfoy como un snack no significa que esté ciega –dijo la chica saliendo del baño.

-Si tú lo dices… Bueno Herm te veo en la sala común, y date una ducha… apestas. –dijo la chica riéndose con ganas. Salió de la habitación esquivando a tiempo un almohadón lanzado por la castaña.

-Que apesto…pf…su hermana apestará…-dijo divertida la castaña antes de meterse a la ducha.

Una vez allí se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho Parvati. La verdad era que últimamente miraba a Malfoy con otros ojos, lo que pasaba es que era mejor negarlo frente a otras personas antes que admitir la cruda realidad: Malfoy estaba como quería. Bueno, bueno, guapísimo.

Luego de haberse duchado y puesto todas sus cremas y demases reparó en la hora.

-Dios mío si sólo me quedan 20 minutos para llegar a clases! –exclamó alarmada.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y como no había forma de secar su pelo en 5 segundos para que no se le pusiera como un globo, se lo amarró en un cola, dejando algunos mechones húmedos sueltos.

-Bien, me veo…muy desgraciada –dijo la chica mirándose al espejo –Que se le va a hacer…

-Oh, a Parvati debe de habérsele quedado este perfume…-dijo examinando una pequeña botella celeste. –No se molstará si ocupo un poco, luego se la devuelvo…

Metió apresuradamente la botellita en su bolso y bajó rápidamente por las escaleras. No iba muy atrasada pero para Hermione llegar 2 minutos tarde era apocalíptico. Una vez en la puerta del aula de Runas se compuso y entró.

Notó que varias cabezas se volteaban a verla, y que una vez se hubo sentado en una mesa casi al final de la clase, seguían mirándola.

Muchos Ravenclaws, Hufflepuff, Griffindors e incluso Slytherins se volteaban embobados "literalmente" para verla. De hecho había uno que babeaba en su escritorio.

Hermione se preguntó si el chico embobado se encontraba bien mentalmente hablando.

No le tomó mucha importancia al hecho de que toda la mitad masculina estaba vuelta para mirarla hasta que un chico sentado a su lado comenzó a acariciarle el cabello como hipnotizado. Se apartó bruscamente de él.

-Hermione estás bellísima- dijo en voz alta Derek al otro lado del aula, atrayendo las miradas de enojo de algunas chicas.

-Señor Reed agradecería dejara sus piropos fuera de mi clase –comenzó la profesora Vector.

-Pero profesora, si Hermione es bellísima. ¿Ha visto? su pelo, sus labios rojos…-empezó a decir Seamos Finnigan

-…y sus cabellos, ¿han visto lo suaves que son? –dijo también a voz en cuello un Ravenclaw en otro lugar del aula.

-Señor Pratt lo mismo va para usted ¿Qué es lo que les sucede a ustedes?

Hermione no sabía en que oscuro lugar meterse. Simplemente estaba muerta de la vergüenza. Roja como un tomate mientras los demás chicos también hacían sus aportes a lo de "adorar a Hermione Granger", se encogió en su silla, mirando pasmada como algunos chicos trataban de acercarse a ella para poder observarla mejor. Uno incluso trató de besarla…¡En medio de la clase!

-¡Basta!, he dicho basta –dijo enojada la profesora. –Aquí se viene a estudiar, no ha percatarse de lo fabulosa que es la señorita Granger, el que no se adjunte a esto que salga de inmediato. –ordenó la profesora.

Hermione pensaba que la bromita ya había llegado demasiado lejos y que se calmarían una vez que la profesora los amenazara con echarlos de su clase. Se equivocó. Toda la mitad masculina –incluidos los novios de algunas de las chicas de la clase –salieron en tropel hacia la salida.

-Hermione! Te traeré tostadas de las cocinas! De seguro no has comido nada –gritó un chico desde la puerta, al que Hermione no le sabía el nombre.

-No te preocupes Hermione, yo te las traeré! –dijo otro. Esta vez un Hufflepuff.

-Como que tú se las traerás? Yo soy su novio, yo se las traeré! –gritó Derek abalanzándose sobre el Hufflepuff.

-Alto! Alto! Señores, por favor compórtense. No se golpeen!! Deténganse! Que alguien traiga al profesor Snape para que separe a estos dos! –gritaba histérica la profesora Vector.

Una chica de Ravenclaw salió disparada del aula en busca del profesor.

_Craso error_

En la puerta del aula apareció un Severus Snape que distaba mucho de ser el de siempre. Con los ojos como bolitas y arreglándose el pelo como podía se acercaba a Hermione diciendo cosas inteligibles, pero por el tono rojo violáceo de la chica se podría decir que Snape se estaba declarando allí mismo.

La profesora Vector estaba en colapso, no sabía que hacer. Alumnos reñían a golpes en algún lugar del aula o discutían sobre que era más fascinante en Hermione, si sus cabellos castaños o el rojo de su boca. Mientras algunas de las chicas trataban de hacer entrar en razón a los chicos, y otras simplemente se echaban a llorar pues sus novios querían a otra. Nadie parecía darse cuenta que pasaba algo extremadamente raro, hasta que la profesora McGonagall de un golpe de varita inmovilizó a todo el sector masculino, incluido Snape.

-Qué es lo que pasa aquí? Que alguien me explique lo que esta pasando –ordenó McGonagall blandiendo la varita como una espada hacia el alumnado.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Tímidamente Hermione levantó la mano.

-Señorita Granger?

-Lo que sucede es que yo llegué un poco atrasada a mi clase con la profesora Vector –algo que nunca antes me había sucedido- . Entré al aula y me ubiqué en mi pupitre cuando empezó todo. Algunos chicos comenzaron a decir…ehmm…bueno _cosas_ sobre mí…y luego Derek empezó a golpear a un chico y los demás también se empezaron a pelear…y yo sinceramente no se que fue lo que pasó para que se comportaran así, al principio pensé que era una broma, pero luego…bueno pasó lo demás.

-Y el Profesor Snape?

-También estaba así como estúp…quiero decir, estaba raro también arreglándose el pelo y diciéndome cosas muy extrañas –dijo la chica colorada hasta las orejas.

-Muy bien, necesito que venga conmigo, seguramente accidentalmente no llevó a cabo un hechizo como corresponde.

Hermione se escandalizó ante la idea de haber hecho algún hechizo mal, en su vida había errado en un hechizo propuesto en clases, y mucho menos en una poción. Iba a exponerle su punto de vista a la profesora McGonagall respecto a aquello cuando vio su cara de pocos amigos al dirigirse hacia la puerta, lo pensó mejor.

Pasaron a través del corredor del tercer piso, ante la mirada de confusión de algunas chicas y de embobamiento de los chicos que empezaban a acercarse a Hermione como en una película de zombies muggle. A cada tanto la profesora McGonagall tenía que congelar a los chicos que intentaban maniobras temerarias para impresionar a Hermione.

Cuando al fin llegaron al despacho de la profesora, más de la mitad del alumnado quedó congelado, petrificado o simplemente inmovilizado de alguna manera.

-Y bien ¿Quiere explicarme porqué tuve que petrificar a la mitad de los alumnos que iban tras de usted?

-No lo sé profesora, le juro que no entiendo que fue lo que pasó, no he hecho magia más allá de la que estudiamos, y tampoco he puesto en práctica recetas para pociones.

-El pequeño desastre que dejamos atrás dice lo contrario. Señorita Granger, si otra vez usted y sus amigos están haciendo de las suyas no le quepa duda que habrá consecuencias directas y no tendré piedad en…

Pero la profesora McGonagall no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando la puerta de sus despacho se abrió de golpe mostrando a una sudorosa Parvati y a una Lavender con el cabello revuelto.

-Profesora, lo… siento –decía jadeante Parvati. Parecía que había corrido todo el trayecto hasta el despacho junto con Lavender que intentaba recuperar una respiración normal. –Yo…a mi se quedó esa poción en el cuarto de Hermione esta mañana…es mía, siento mucho lo ocurrido.

-Nos enteramos de lo ocurrido y corrimos, todo el trayecto desde la cabaña de Hagrid hasta acá –dijo Lavender lo más de corrido posible.

-Muy bien, creo que ya sabemos como fue que la señorita Granger terminó con esa poción, ahora nos resta por saber, cual poción es esa.

-Oh, ya recuerdo –dijo la castaña hurgando en su bolso y sacando la botellita celeste. –Aquí está, me puse un poco esta mañana, pensé que era un perfume que se le había quedado a Parvati –dijo la chica alcanzándosela a la profesora.

-Debe ser algún tipo de poción con contenido amoroso –dijo la profesora McGonagall examinando la botella. –Señorita Patil, me puede hacer el favor de decirme que poción es esta para poder despetrificar al alumnado y al profesor Snape.

-Es Ilusionea Amortis –respondió la chica. –La gané por correo, en el concurso de _Corazón de Bruja_, de la columna de la periodista-bruja Lourdes Zakovitch. Buscaba lectoras jóvenes que pudieran escribir una columna lo suficientemente buena como para suplantarla hasta a ella misma!, y bueno resulta que yo…

-Está bien, entendimos de donde provino –la interrumpió la profesora –Debo decir que no es una poción muy potente en gotas, pero si se utiliza como regadera –Hermione se puso roja de la vergüenza- puede ser muy eficaz en sus propósitos. Ahora bien, vayan a sus clases, el efecto ya se les debe haber pasado a los chicos, y para la próxima vez señorita Granger, fíjese bien en lo que se está poniendo, y usted señorita Patil tenga más cuidado en donde pone cosas tan delicadas. Pueden retirarse.

A la hora de la comida todo el mundo se había enterado del chascarro de la clase de Runas y algunos bromeaban sobre lo ocurrido.

-Hermione bien en serio te tomaste lo de arrasar –dijo Ginny sentándose a su lado. –Todo el mundo comenta lo bobos que se veían los chicos detrás de ti.

Yo no alcancé a ver mucho pues estaba en el invernadero. Me hubiese gustado ver cómo Derek llegó a ese estado.

-Ni me lo digas, tiene un chichón enorme en la cabeza, la mandíbula desencajada y un ojo morado. Menos mal que la señora Pomfrey puede curar de todo. Pobre Derek.

-Debe haber sido un caos aquí dentro –dijo la pelirroja riendo. Luego añadió pensativa –Herm? No viste por casualidad a Harry?

-No, no lo he visto en todo el día, se suponía que nos juntaríamos antes de la comida, pero no apareció.

-Ah…

-No te preocupes Ginny, tu sabes que Harry está enamorado de ti, y no porque venga una chica cualquiera se va a olvidar de ti.

-Me temo que la chica cualquiera ésa, es todo menos cualquiera ¿No oíste? Es una "seleccionada", y además es muy bella.

-Ginny, no seas tonta tu también lo eres.

-Si, puede ser, pero al lado de ella parezco un gusarapo.

Hola!!

Volví al mundo de las letras al fin!

Espero no les resulte latoso volver a leerme

Siento no haber escrito antes,

Tuve que ponerme las pilas para poder

Rendir una prueba muy importante

Lo se, lo se, dos meses para una prueba??

Pero en serio era necesario, lo juro

Espero ahora poder seguir escribiendo mas seguido, ya que oficialmente

ESTOY DE VACACIONES!!

Si, si!! Finalmente….

Bueno un beso enorme a todas las lectoras que dejé en el camino

Y a todas las que pasen por aquí

Dedicado especialmente a Sophie Malfoy que al leer su review me animó a seguir…

Con amor y esperando que les guste

Sophie


	6. Chapter 6

**6. El Plan de Zabini**

Era el viernes por la mañana y Zabini se encontraba marcando en su pequeño libro negro su nueva adquisición nocturna. Esta vez le había tocado el turno a la Ravenclaw Joyce Clearance de quinto curso.

-Blaise? Me alcanzas la toalla por favor? –oyó que decía la chica desde el baño

-Estoy ocupado, ve tu a buscarla –dijo levantándose de la cama.

-Pero Blaise….-comenzó a decir la chica

-No me importa, sino vienes por ella te tendrás que secar con el piso –la interrumpió el chico de malos modos. -Necesito concentrarme en como voy a hacer para que Granger entre a mi lista –pensó Zabini preocupado. –Han pasado dos días y todavía no se me ocurre nada, Malfoy de seguro tiene mayores posibilidades que yo de acercarse a ella por los dichosos castigos…

-Blaise? Ya terminé ¿vamos a desayunar juntos? –preguntó la chica llamada Joyce

-Te golpeaste en la bañera? –preguntó Zabini. –Cómo crees que vamos a ir a desayunar juntos? Soy un Slytherin, no puedo dejar que me vean con alguien que no sea de mi casa, tú y yo no somos novios, no te confundas.

-Pero…yo pensé que…

-Si pensaste que lo que ocurrió anoche nos unía para la eternidad estás muy equivocada –le dijo el chico venenosamente.

La Ravenclaw al escuchar esto se echó a llorar y de un portazo salió de la habitación del Slytherin.

-Mujeres…-murmuró Zabini por lo bajo. -Bien, ahora a idear ese plan

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy se despertó sobresaltado. Pocas veces en su vida se despertaba tan alterado como ahora. Se podría decir que tenía tantas cosas que satisfacían sus necesidades y deseos, que hasta sus sueños eran placenteros y libres de preocupaciones. Pero ahora, eso era cosa del pasado. Ya había dejado de ser el niño mimado que obtenía todo porque sí, y eso no le agradaba en absoluto. Sabía que en cuanto saliera del colegio tendría que formar parte de las filas del Lord Tenebroso para unirse a los mortífagos, y francamente ese hecho no le terminaba de gustar.

-Si tan solo mi apellido no fuera signo de predestinación absoluta –suspiró resignado el rubio.

Y es que Draco Malfoy en la intimidad no era tan egocéntrico, ni arrogante, se preocupaba de pensar en su futuro y en las ventajas y desventajas que esto le brindaría. Cavilaba muchas veces -cuando era lo suficientemente valiente para aceptarlo- en como salir del embrollo de la conversión a mortífago, desgraciadamente sin resultados favorables, todos sus pensamientos se iban directos a un rayo de luz verde y a la perdición para los suyos.

-Será mejor que me levante de una buena vez –dijo el rubio mirando la pared de su cuarto.

Se acomodó sus zapatillas de levantarse en los blancos pies y se encaminó hacia el baño. Una vez allí se observó en el espejo. Su torso tan blanco como la nieve era ancho y bien formado, tenía los músculos marcados del abdomen y sus brazos eran fuertes y anchos, no totalmente musculosos, pero bien formados, y para finalizar el cuadro un mechón de pelo rubio le cubría la cara dándole la apariencia de chico sexy.

-Ciertamente no necesito ni peinarme –le dijo el rubio a su reflejo –Me veo bien hasta recién despertado.

_Y cuanta razón tenía el muy engreído_

Luego de haberse sacado su pijama y las zapatillas se metió a la ducha. El agua caliente le hizo olvidar el asunto de los mortífagos y centrar su atención en una cabellera castaña.

-Bien, hoy al fin es viernes, otro castigo mas con la leona –pensó el Slytherin. –Me estoy aburriendo de su mirada petulante y sus chistes irónicos sobre mi persona, así es que hoy se las verá conmigo. Al fin hoy la voy a dejar sin respuestas ingeniosas a mis críticas.

Y con esos pensamientos en su cabeza se miró por última vez en el espejo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, y salió del baño decidido a domar a la leona.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Despierta ya!, me tienes harta! –gritaba Parvati al otro lado del muro. -¿Cómo es posible que aún sigas durmiendo?

_Silencio_

-¿ESTÁS LOCA? PORQUE ME ROCIASTE CON AGUA!! –gritaba Lavender histérica

-PORQUE NO TE DESPIERTAS NUNCA!

_Portazo… y golpes en mi habitación_

-Pasa está sin llave –le dijo Hermione a alguien detrás de la puerta.

Parvati abrió la puerta con cara de estar cabreada a más no poder.

-Me tiene enferma de verdad Herm ¿Cómo es posible que una persona normal pueda dormir de esa manera? –dijo la chica sentándose pesadamente en la cama.

-Sinceramente yo tampoco sé cómo lo hace –le dijo la castaña frotándose los ojos.

-Debería ya estar despierta hace rato, tiene examen y en lo único que se preocupa es en estar pegada a la almohada! Insólito, que diría la profesora Trelawney si la viera!

-Ehmm…pues…. –empezó la chica no muy segura de que decir.

-Cómo piensa desempeñarse en una profesión si llega todos los días tarde!

-En eso concuerdo contigo, pero no creo que sea para tanto, quizás aprovecha bien los pequeños momentos que tiene para dormir…

-Pequeños momentos!!! Duerme más que nosotras dos juntas!

-Entonces, habrá que ir a verla por si está durmiendo otra vez

-Bien, iré a zamarrearla un rato más, y ESPERO –dijo lo más alto posible para que del otro lado se escuchara -…QUE SE ESTÉ POR LO MENOS BAÑANDO EN ESTE MOMENTO SINO LA BRONCA QUE LE VA A LLEGAR….

-Creo que captó la idea –dijo Hermione destapándose los oídos

-Muy bien, nos vemos abajo Herm

-Está bien –le dijo la castaña una vez hubo cerrado la puerta. Momentos después otro grito de consternación de Lavender le llegó a sus oídos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Herms ¿No te pusiste esa cosa otra vez, no es cierto? –preguntó Ginny a su lado

-Que cosa?

-La cosa que volvió locos a la mitad de Hogwarts por ti ayer

-No, por favor no quiero pasar por eso otra vez –respondió azorada Hermione

-Es que creo que más que la poción eras tú la que los tiene a todos un poco babeando –rió Ginny

Y era en parte cierto, algunos chicos en el comedor no le quitaban la vista de encima, pero no sólo a ella sino que a la pelirroja también.

-Hey! Hermione, Ginny por aquí –gritaba Ron unas mesas más allá haciendo señas-. Siéntense acá, les guardamos asientos.

-Es mi imaginación o es que hay más gente de lo acostumbrado? –preguntó la castaña mientras se sentaba.

-No lo creo, yo veo todo igual que siempre… –dijo el pelirrojo sacando tostadas de una bandeja.

-Hola Harry – saludó una chica de rizos negros. El moreno se giró en su asiento para ver quien le hablaba.

-Ah! Hola Trish…-dijo el moreno -¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, todos aquí han sido tan simpáticos y amables, me ha encantado el castillo, la sala común de Ravenclaw es muy bonita –dijo la chica alegremente

-Oh que bien, así que te estás quedando con ellos? y cuando es que llegan los demás alumnos de las otras escuelas?

-Pues…creo que para después de navidad, no estoy segura

-Que bien

-Si…bueno nos vemos luego Harry –le dijo la chica mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-. Quisiera que me mostraras más del castillo.

-Si, no hay problema luego nos vemos.

-Está bien –dijo la chica y luego se fue a su asiento en la mesa de Ravenclaw, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa encantadora al moreno.

-"_Todos aquí han sido tan simpáticos y amables…" _–se burló por lo bajo la pelirroja una vez se hubo alejado la chica-. Bah! Es que no se ha encontrado conmigo…sino cambiaría de parecer.

-Espero se atragante con su avena –pensó la pelirroja con odio.

-Ginny?

-Si?

-Hace rato que miras las tostadas y no las pruebas –le dijo la castaña-. Creo que deberías dejar de adorarlas y empezar a comértelas. No crees?

-Está bien… comeré –rezongó la chica

-Así me gusta –aprobó Hermione-. Ahora los dejo porque tengo que ir a la biblioteca a dejar un libro. Luego los alcanzo.

-Bien… pero no te tardes! –le gritó Ron mientras la chica se alejaba.

-No lo haré! Guárdenme un lugar!

Una vez se hubo ido la castaña los platos se vaciaron y quedaron tan limpios como antes de usarlos.

-Genial, por gritarle a Hermione no alcancé a comerme el ultimo pedazo de tocino –se lamentó el pelirrojo al ver su plato

-Vamos, creo que deberíamos ir a clases, se nos hace tarde –les dijo el moreno

-Está bien –dijo Ron encaminándose a la entrada a regañadientes.

Trish Ames, en tanto, miraba a Harry y al chico pelirrojo alejarse de la mesa Griffindoriana, pero en vez de quedarse observándolos se percató de la peculiar mirada desesperanzada de la pelirroja que se hallaba sentada aún en su sitio, con la vista fija en algún punto incierto.

-A esa chica le gusta mucho Harry –se dijo Trish. –Y tal parece que a Harry también le gusta por la manera en que la mira de reojo cuando piensa que nadie lo ve. No lo entiendo, si ambos se gustan ¿Porqué no están juntos?

-Bien, pero si ella no se la juega por él, lo haré yo –se dijo decidida

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione caminaba a paso ligero por los pasillos rumbo a la biblioteca, tenía que entregar el libro rápido y correr para su próxima clase.

La mochila le escocía el hombro mientras caminaba apurada por los corredores, porque para variar lo tenía lleno de pesados volúmenes de magia.

Al fin llegó a la biblioteca y le entregó el libro prestado a una muy seria Madame Pince.

-Eso es todo? – preguntó la bibliotecaria

-Sí, muchas gracias por el libro de verdad me… -comenzó a decir la chica

-Muy bien, puedes retirarte –la interrumpió Madame Pince. – Ya nos veremos hoy nuevamente, tienes castigo esta noche.

Hermione salió de la biblioteca despotricando contra Madame Pince.

-Como si no me acordara que tengo castigo hoy con el imbécil de Malfoy –rezongaba la chica caminando nuevamente por los corredores rumbo a Historia de la Magia. –Si son mis martirios semanales! – decía la chica en voz alta

-Hola Granger –saludó alguien a su espalda.

Zabini Blaise estaba plantado cerca de una estatua mirándola intensamente y al parecer disfrutaba enormemente el ver a la chica indignada.

-Mmm ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó la chica con desconfianza

-La verdad Granger es que quería pedirte un favor –comenzó a decir el chico –Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte ninguno ya que…bueno nuestros antecedentes en el colegio no han sido de precisamente "amigos", pero de verdad necesito tu ayuda.

-Habla, no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que llegar a mi clase –le dijo resuelta la chica

-Pues bien, sabrás que me han puesto en tutoría con McGonagall y…la verdad es que no veo mucho avance con ella –comenzó a decir el chico lo más afligido posible. –En realidad lo que quiero decir es que…si tu no tendrías mucho problema en que…tu sabes…ayudarme un poco con la materia…

-Yo? –preguntó incrédula la chica. –Me quieres decir que después de todos estos años de elitismo y discriminación, al fin un Slytherin le pide ayuda a una vulgar hija de muggles? –le preguntó alzando una ceja

-Pues…lo…siento, de verdad –le dijo el chico lo más fluidamente posible para que la castaña no se diera cuenta que era la primera vez que lo decía.

-No lo sé, la verdad no terminas de convencerme ¿Porqué habría de ayudarte?

-Pues…-empezó el chico "Porque soy un galán de primera y porque todas las chicas se vuelven locas por mí" –pensó, pero luego dijo: "Por que la verdad es que no se a quién más recurrir…" Esto lo dijo tan lastimera y desesperadamente que Hermione se ablandó por un segundo.

-Quieres que te dé clases? –preguntó la castaña observándolo mejor.

-Si pudieras…–dijo el chico

-Mmm…tendré que pensarlo, todavía no sé si confiar en ti, pero lo tendré en mente –le dijo la chica. -Ahora me voy porque ya llego tarde a clases.

-Bien, no olvides de pensar en lo que te pedí –le dijo el chico en voz alta cuando la chica se alejaba. –Genial –pensó animado-. La tengo casi lista. Se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a los invernaderos con la sensación de haber avanzado un gran trecho. Su plan iba en marcha, Malfoy de ninguna manera se iba a acercar a la castaña antes que él, eso era seguro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola chicas!

Aquí reportándome de nuevo

¡Cada vez me estoy demorando menos en actualizar!

Es un logro superatómico jeje

Espero les guste el cap

Pensé mucho en Zabini para este capítulo

Pues es pieza importante en mi historia

Espero haya sido de su agrado la lectura y no toda una lata…

P.D: Gracias por los reviews, de verdad que me ayudan mucho para seguir escribiendo,

Saber que están allí leyendo. Espero sigan dejandome sus comentarios sobre que les

Ha parecido. Que les ha gustado, que no, cosas por el estilo.

Con Amor

Sophie


	7. Chapter 7

**7. La pelea y un pequeño encuentro**

**-**¿Porqué te tardaste tanto? –le preguntó Ron apenas se sentó a su lado. –Pensé que ya no llegabas…

-No fue nada, solo tuve un curioso encuentro con alguien y me entretuve más de lo debido –le dijo Hermione casi en susurros.

-¿Con quién? –preguntó interesado Harry, quien no se había perdido palabra.

-Con Zabini –dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Zabini? –preguntó atónito el pelirrojo. -¿Y que quería?

-Pues, quería saber si lo podía ayudar en Transformaciones, porque se le está dando muy mal…

-Me estás tomando el pelo –dijo el moreno

-Quisiera –dijo la castaña

-Bien, y supongo que le dijiste que de ningún modo, ni aunque nevaran galleons, ¿no cierto? –preguntó el pelirrojo ceñudo.

-Mmm… bueno, le dije que lo pensaría –dijo la castaña, pero al ver la cara que ponía su pelirrojo amigo agregó rápidamente: -Unas clases no creo que puedan hacerle mal a nadie, supongo que si de verdad está tan desesperado como para pedirme ayuda, es porque de verdad lo necesita, ¿No creen?

-Todo esto me huele a ratas, yo que tú no le daría demasiado crédito a las palabras de esa serpiente –dijo el moreno con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, yo pienso igual, deberías decirle que se pierda en un barranco o algo por el estilo. Que se las apañe como pueda –agregó el pelirrojo.

-Ya veré lo que hago –respondió la chica centrando su atención hacia el profesor Binns

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado –le dijo el moreno a la chica

-Bien, bien

La clase pasó tan lenta como siempre, los minutos parecían horas, eternas horas de millares de batallas de gnomos, bestias, gigantes y hombres-lobo. Para cuando tocaron la campana de salida Ron estaba desparramado en su asiento y con la cabeza en el pupitre, al igual que la mitad de la clase.

-Ron!! –gritó la castaña cerca del oído del pelirrojo. Este se despertó sobresaltado por el grito de la chica ¿Porqué lo tenía que despertar? había tenido un sueño tan lindo…una cabellera rubia y unos ojos…esos ojos.

-Bien, ¿ya terminó la clase? –preguntó resignado levantándose del pupitre

-Hace cinco minutos –respondió Harry conteniéndose la risa al ver al pelirrojo con un papel pegado a la cara.

Luego de asegurarse de haber despertado bien al pelirrojo, los tres se dirigieron a Herbología en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Caminaron lentamente por la ladera que llevaba a los invernaderos, pues estaba toda cubierta de nieve. Ni siquiera Hagrid había podido sacar toda la nieve del sendero que unía la clase con el castillo. Estaba prácticamente intransitable.

-Bien muchachos, acérquense –les decía la profesora Sprout enfundada en un horrible abrigo rosa. –Hoy vamos a tener que asegurarnos de mantener abrigados a nuestros pequeños retoños de vigodrias en el invernadero numero 4. Las pobres casi no sobreviven a la nevazón.

-Quiero que se pongan en grupos, tomen una vigodria y la mantengan caliente y cómoda, tomen su ejemplar de Nivel Avanzado de Herbología y pónganse a trabajar, rápido

-Por lo menos hoy no vamos a tener que trabajar con la Tentáculo Venenosa –suspiró aliviado el pelirrojo. –Me ponía nervioso tener que estar vigilando a cada rato que no me fuera a poner sus patas, tentáculos, o lo que fueran alrededor del cuello para matarme.

-Que eres exagerado, si fue solo una vez que casi te atrapa –le dijo el moreno mientras tomaba la vigodria y la ponía cerca de las llamas azules que había hecho aparecer Hermione.

-Chicos dejen de cuchichear y pónganse a trabajar –les dijo la profesora Sprout cuando paso a su lado.

Luego de una hora de poner la vigodria cerca del fuego, la planta recuperó casi totalmente su color violeta característicos, y gracias a esto pudieron salir más temprano de clases.

Los tres chicos iban subiendo la ladera en dirección al castillo cuando vieron a un grupito de chicas que se amontonaban para ver lo que parecía una ejemplar de revista.

-¡Déjame ver! –decía una chica de pelo castaño poniéndose en puntas de pie.

-Pansy déjanos ver que es lo que dice… -exigía otra chica

-Ya tendrán su turno –oyeron que decía Pansy Parkinson situándose en el centro de la muchedumbre. –Después de todo, luego de este mes todos podrán ver lo que dice…

-Presumidas…-dijo Hermione cuando pasaron cerca de ellas. –Si tan sólo es un ejemplar de revista, ni que fuera gran cosa.

-No será Corazón de Bruja, ¿No es cierto? –preguntó con un pequeño matiz de preocupación el moreno, subiendo con ligereza la ladera en dirección al castillo.

-No, aún peor… -dijo Hermione. …es el primer ejemplar de chismes del colegio – dijo en tono de censura.

-No me digas que ahora los chismes alcanzan para hacer una revista. –dijo Ron divertido. –De verdad me asombran.

-Una pérdida de tiempo e ingenio, si me lo preguntan –dijo la chica con evidente aversión a la revista

-Con tal de que no se metan en lo que no les importa…

-¿Tu crees? –dijo la chica con ironía. El hacer esa pseudorevista las hace tener el poder de inmiscuirse en la vida de todo Hogwarts…

-Ahora tú estás exagerando – le dijo el moreno.

-Esperen y verán –amenazó la chica

Subieron los últimos peldaños hacia el Hall principal y entraron al castillo. El olor a pastel de carne proveniente del Gran Salón los llenó de inmediato haciéndoles crujir las tripas.

-Vamos a… -comenzó Ron, pero como los chicos ya sabían exactamente lo que quería lo callaron y se dirigieron al comedor.

Se abrieron paso entre los estudiantes hasta llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor. Allí se encontraron con Ginny y Luna Lovegood que conversaban animadamente.

-Yo creo que los grimlis de capas doradas deben vivir en un lugar muy feo…-decía Luna con aire soñador.

-Mmm… si tú lo dices… -decía no muy convencida la pelirroja.

-Hola Ginny, hola Luna ¿Cómo están? –saludó Hermione.

-Hola Hermione –saludó Luna. Aunque miraba fijamente un rábano por encima de la mesa. –Justamente le estaba diciendo a Ginny que los grimlis de capas doradas deben estar en lugares muy feos y sombríos…no son muy amigables.

-Ehmm…si, es decir, yo creo que si tú _crees_ que es así…bueno, quizás –farfullaba la castaña

-Lo que quiere decir Hermione –la interrumpió Ron - …es que está totalmente de acuerdo contigo –le dijo a Luna regalándole un excepcional sonrisa.

Luna sonrió al pelirrojo con sus ojos soñadores, y luego de esto siguió observando el plato que tenía en frente.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo estuvo tú mañana Ginny? ¿Ya hablaste con Jack? –preguntó la castaña sentándose a su lado mientras los chicos se sentaban en frente y discutían sobre una jugada de Quidditch.

-Ehhh…-titubeó la pelirroja, pero al ver la cara de interés de Harry se puso firme y continuó: Si, está todo a pedir de boca, lo he cortado y ahora estoy viendo cómo terminar con mi pequeña soltería, ¿Qué te parece? –esto lo dijo lo más desinteresada y fríamente posible. Tenía que comportarse como una arpía, y no como la boba que estaba acostumbrada a ser. Tenía que demostrarle al engreído de Harry Potter que bien podía prescindir de él, cortar a los que quisiera y tener un nuevo novio en cuestión de segundos…le demostraría…

-Oh –exclamó la castaña. No se esperaba esa respuesta de su amiga, pues sabía que a la chica le había dolido terminar con Jack pues lo quería mucho, pero como se quiere a un hermano, nada más. Afortunadamente se dio cuenta el porque de su actitud al ver a Harry que simulaba conversar con Ron pero sabía que no se perdía palabra de lo que decía la pelirroja.

-Así que… ¿cómo reaccionó? –le preguntó la chica

-Pues mal, que quieres que te diga, pero al final entendió que si le dábamos mas vueltas iba a ser penoso…para ambos –dijo la pelirroja un poco más alto de lo habitual. Toda la mesa de Gryffindor –especialmente la mitad masculina – escuchaban atentamente lo que decía la pelirroja. – Así que ahora solterita, buscando chico con o sin compromiso para relación para nada seria. –agregó la chica para sorpresa de Harry y para ella misma.

-Oh bien –alcanzó a decir la castaña. Sinceramente esta nueva Ginny no alcanzaba a gustarle. Se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo.

-Así que ahora te dedicas a pasar _el rato_… -prorrumpió Harry de repente. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

La había tomado tan de sorpresa el comentario que casi se le olvida que tenía que seguir interpretando su papel.

-Pues sí –dijo con toda franqueza la chica. –Por el momento no encuentro _a nadie_ que me guste como para más…así que…

-Así que te dedicas a besuquearte con medio Hogwarts –completó con amargura el moreno elevando la voz. Para ese momento la mesa de Gryffindor no se perdía palabra de lo que decían.

-Prácticamente –dijo la chica con rabia.

-Entonces me queda claro en lo que te has convertido –dijo el chico irascible. No supo cuando se había levantado, pero ambos, Ginny y Harry discutían parados mirándose con rencor.

-¿Así? ¿En qué? ¿En una mujer mucho más inteligente? ¿En una no dependiente del sexo masculino? –le dijo la chica también elevando la voz. Estaba enojadísima con el pedante egomaníaco que tenía en frente.

-En una _cualquiera_ –escupió el chico. –Te has convertido en una cualquiera…

-Harry sabes que eres mi amigo, pero no tolero que le hables así a mi hermana –le dijo el pelirrojo parándose también.

-¡Ella tiene la culpa! –gritó el moreno perdiendo la paciencia, ya olvidando completamente que estaban en el Gran Salón y que ya no sólo la mesa de Gryffindor los miraba, sino también algunos alumnos de las mesas cercanas… –Besuqueándose con Merlín sabe quién!

-¡Pues que esperabas! –gritó también la pelirroja, que me quedara siglos esperando si alguna vez te interesabas en mí? ¡Olvídalo! ¿Es que sólo tú puedes dártelas de galán? Estás muy equivocado señor "Yo salvé al mundo mágico" ¡Puedo hacer lo que se me antoje y con quién se me antoje!

-Ginny por favor baja la voz, todos están escuchando…-empezó la castaña

-¿Y que me importa? ¡Que se enteren todos de cómo es el "famoso Harry Potter"! –exclamó la chica fuera de sí. – Un cobarde, no puede tener a nadie estable, tiene que huir…eso es me oíste bien…huyendo siempre. Y dicho esto la chica tomó sus cosas y partió en dirección a la salida.

Harry se quedó hecho un pandemonium, casi echaba humo por las orejas. Ron estaba en shock, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, simplemente estaba allí confuso junto a Hermione, quién se paró de golpe y fue tras su amiga.

-Mmmm… si, definitivamente los grimlis de capas doradas viven en ambientes oscuros y feos –dijo Luna de repente, a lo que Harry y Ron la miraron desconcertados. Como siempre Luna estaba en otro lugar, lejos de allí y no justo en lo que acababa de ser una discusión casi en su mismo oído. Simplemente Luna volaba en algún lugar muy lejano.

Ginny Weasley casi corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts. No sabía donde iba, sus pies simplemente la guiaban. Lo único que sabía es que quería estar lo más lejos posible del comedor, de los estudiantes, del mundo, de Harry…

A cada tanto pasaba a través de un pasadizo, puertas y retratos. Subía escaleras, miraba hacia algún lugar y luego seguía caminando. Quería escapar, correr, tirarse de la torre más alta y no volver jamás. Enferma de ese moreno hasta decir basta. Sino lo veía en los pasillos, lo veía en su pensamiento. Tortura diaria, mensual, anual. Todos los días, desde que lo vio por primera vez en el Expreso de Hogwarts seis años atrás. - Maldito día –pensó enojada.

Divisó unas escaleras, bajó cuidadosamente los peldaños y se sentó. Apoyada en la fría piedra del muro miraba por una pequeña ventana hacia los jardines con la mirada perdida en la nieve y en el lago congelado.

De repente se oyeron pasos a lo lejos. Todavía estaba muy enfadada como para hablar con nadie, así es que se levantó de un salto y caminó aprisa hacia la puerta más cercana. La abrió tan de golpe que no se dio cuenta que no había piso por el que andar. Agarrada del marco de la puerta se balanceaba peligrosamente hacia el vacío. Temiendo por su vida trató de gritar, pero su voz no le respondía. De improviso alguien la agarró de los brazos y la tiró con brusquedad hacia el pasillo, cayendo su salvador y ella al frío piso de piedra. Era Zabini.

-¿Qué haces? No me toques –alegó indignada la chica, tratando de salir de encima del chico.

-Que eres agradecida pelirroja, si no fuera por mí estarías cayendo quizás a dónde. –le reprochó el chico. –Quizás no sea el adecuado para hablarte de moral, pero generalmente cuando uno le salva el pellejo a alguien dice gracias ¿No crees? –dijo haciéndose a un lado molesto.

-Está bien, lo siento… ehm…gracias –dijo Ginny dudando todavía.

Ambos se levantaron. Zabini la miraba con atención mientras la chica miraba asustada el vacío donde pudo haber caído. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta lo _bonita_ que era la pelirroja? Ahora que la miraba detenidamente, veía unas caderas pronunciadas, pelo largo por debajo de los hombros, tez blanca, esbelta y con unos ojos castaño furioso. Era preciosa. Vio como se alisaba la falda por los lados al levantarse, arreglarse la blusa que dejaba poco a la imaginación pues tenía tres botones desabrochados…

-Zabini, te estoy hablando ¿Me escuchas? –repetía la chica mirándolo preocupada – ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza al caer?

-Pues bien preciosa, no esperes que esté otra vez aquí para salvarte –dijo el chico recuperando su habitual aire petulante. –Para otra vez si te quieres suicidar hazlo en un lugar menos concurrido…

-Yo no…-empezó la pelirroja

-Si piensas que tu pequeña discusión con San Potter no se escuchó para nada, te equivocas. Se escuchó hasta en la mesa de profesores, oí que el viejo Binns decía que en sus años nunca había presenciado "tal falta de recato"…

-Pues me importa un pepino –dijo la chica con sinceridad.

-GINNY AQUÍ ESTAS! –dijo Hermione a su espalda. Se notaba que había estado buscándola desesperada por el castillo, tenía el rostro brillante y el pelo un poco desordenado.

-Oh, me encontraste –dijo la chica con indiferencia.

Hermione miraba a Zabini y luego a Ginny tratando de captar algo de lo que pasaba. Se había dado cuenta de la mirada que le había echado el chico a la pelirroja: una mirada sospechosa.

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Hermione mirando todavía al chico de reojo. –Tienes la blusa hecha jirones.

-Pues que casi me voy a no se donde por esa puerta –indicó la chica. –No tiene fondo! ¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir a alguien poner eso aquí?

Hermione abrió la puerta, miró hacia adentro y entró. Zabini y Ginny se miraron sorprendidos y entraron cautelosos detrás de Hermione. Ambos quedaron pasmados. Una brillante sala, llena de colores chillones, cojines rosas y cortinas de un vivo color verde.

-Pues a mi no me parece "el vacío" precisamente –dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny con incredulidad.

Ginny miraba con los ojos como platos la habitación que antes había sido "el vacío de su perdición" como lo había bautizado ella mentalmente. ¿Cómo podía ser que en un segundo no hubiera piso y al momento siguiente había una habitación repleta? ¿Se había alucinado todo?

-Pero no entiendo…yo te tomé a tiempo….ibas a caer –balbuceaba Zabini aún mirando la habitación sin poder creerlo. –Esto está de locos, quizás es una especie de sala multiuso como la que hay dos pisos más arriba…

-¿De verdad están seguros que no estaba esta habitación? –preguntó Hermione mirando a uno y a otro. –Quizás la luz y el efecto de los reflectores, junto a la sombra de aquel estante pudieron haber provocado la ilusión de que estaba vacío aunque no lo estaba, me parece haber leído algo como eso en alguna parte…

-No sabelotodo, no fue ninguna ilusión óptica –dijo Zabini perdiendo la paciencia. –Bien, me largo. Ya sabes pelirroja, no estaré cerca para salvarte otra vez…

Salió de la brillante habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Al otro lado las chicas escucharon perderse sus pasos por el pasillo.

-Me quieres explicar que fue lo que pasó con Zabini –dijo Hermione mirando ceñuda a la pelirroja.

-Pues nada, abrí la puerta (que antes daba al abismo) y justo antes de que cayera llegó él, me tiró del brazo y caímos al suelo –dijo Ginny rápidamente sin mirar a su amiga.

-Que suerte que pasaba por aquí…aunque sigo sin entender… -murmuraba la chica mientras Ginny se dirigía a la puerta. Se abrió paso entre los esponjosos cojines regados en la alfombra y salió de la habitación. Hermione la siguió y cerró la puerta.

-Herm, necesito estar a solas… -le dijo sin miramientos la pelirroja, necesito pensar…

-Bien, entiendo –le dijo la chica-. Pero aún así me gustaría que luego conversáramos, no te hace bien estar sola…

-Lo sé, pero ahora sólo necesito caminar y poner mis pensamientos en orden ¿vale?

-De acuerdo, luego te veré entonces en la sala común…

-Si, no te preocupes

Hermione le dio un último apretón en las manos y se encamino hacia la puerta más cercana. Luego de unos segundos sus pasos se perdieron.

Una vez sola, Ginny sintió el vacío que ya había experimentado otras veces, el de la desesperanza. ¿Por qué no podía ser todo más simple…? Si solo le gustara Jack…él la quería, cada día se lo demostraba, le regalaba abrazos, besos y caricias cada vez que se veían. La miraba como si no hubiese nadie más importante que ella…y ella no podía…no podía corresponderle como él se merecía, porque siempre que estaba con él no hacía otra cosa que pensar en Harry. Pensar que los labios de Jack eran los de él, que sus brazos la rodeaban y no los de Jack…

Suspiró resignada.

-Nunca será mío –dijo en un susurro-. Tengo que acostumbrarme…

Tibias lágrimas surcaron su blanca piel mientras miraba al cielo. Las nubes se arremolinaban, negras en el cielo plomizo de invierno.

Zabini iba caminando con semblante sombrío por los jardines rumbo a su clase de Botánica. La nieve le llegaba hasta las rodillas así que caminaba por dificultad por el sendero.

Pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna intención de ir a su clase, así es que se quedó allí plantado, sin saber adónde ir para pasar la hora, hasta que vio una cabellera castaña envuelta en un abrigo negro rengueando por los jardines.

Aparentemente la chica no se había dado cuenta de que Zabini la observaba mientras trataba de atravesar la nieve, pues iba muy concentrada leyendo un libro que mantenía al frente.

Zabini decidió que una oportunidad así no se presentaría otra vez así es que la siguió, y una vez que estuvo cerca de ella la llamó:

-Granger! Hey, Granger!

La chica se dio vuelta buscando quién la había llamado. Cuando localizó a Zabini lo miró con desconfianza y alzó una ceja.

-Si? –preguntó la chica

-Me preguntaba si…si tú… -empezó titubeante el chico. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Tenía que controlarse…

-¿Si? –repitió ella, esta vez mirándolo mejor. ¿Por qué Zabini estaba tan nervioso?- pensó la chica con curiosidad.

-Ehmm…me preguntaba si no querrías dar un paseo conmigo –le dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione decididamente no se esperaba esto. Lo miró unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Bueno…pues verás, ahora estaba adelantando los deberes para Snape –dijo la chica suavemente.

-Ah, pues si quieres puedo acompañarte, yo ya los he terminado –dijo el chico mirándola fijamente.

-Eh, bueno, creo que no habrá inconveniente en que me acompañes –dijo no muy segura la chica. "Algo raro pasa aquí" –pensó la chica mientras Zabini caminaba a su lado en dirección al castillo.

-Granger? –preguntó el chico cuando entraron en el vestíbulo.

-Que?

-Bueno, me preguntaba si habías pensado en lo que te pedí esta mañana…

-Eh, no, no me había puesto a pensar en eso. En primer lugar no entiendo porque me pides ayuda a mí precisamente.

-A que te refieres? –preguntó el chico poniendo la cara más inocente que tenía.

-Pues, que nunca nos hemos tratado bien, y hubiese jurado que aunque te estuvieran por echar de Hogwarts nunca me pedirías ayuda a mí…

-Ah, bueno las cosas cambian, Granger –dijo el lacónico. -Pero dime, crees que pueda haber alguna posibilidad? –preguntó el chico mientras hizo algo que nunca antes lo había visto hacer : sonreír. Y no de esa manera petulante que siempre ponía cuando decía algo mordaz, sino que era casi lo más parecido a una sonrisa sincera de lo que jamás había visto la chica.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él.

-Pues que me has sorprendido –dijo la chica recuperando el aplomo.

-En qué sentido? –preguntó el chico

-Sonreíste, pensé que no sabías cómo se hacía –rió la chica de buena gana.

Zabini en vez de enfadarse por ser producto de la burla de la Griffindoriana, la miró con la boca abierta.

-Pues ya sabes Granger, pero no se lo digas a nadie, es un secreto –le dijo el chico volviendo a comportarse debidamente.

-No te preocupes, a nadie le diré que tienes parte de humano debajo de todo ese egocentrismo – le dijo la chica –Además, no creo que alguien me creería –dijo risueña la chica mientras se aproximaban a la biblioteca.

Pero no habían llegado ni siquiera a la puerta de ésta, cuando se abrió de golpe y apareció Draco Malfoy con un pergamino agarrado fuertemente en la mano derecha. Parecía a punto de estallar. Sus pálidas mejillas denotaban un pequeño rubor cuando se acercó hacia ellos.

Al instante se quedó de piedra.

Zabini iba con nada menos que con Granger… y lo peor de todo…¡Conversaban! Esto no podía ser, ese sucio granuja había encontrado la forma de hablarle, y él aún no podía mantener una conversación como Dios manda con ella.

Zabini reía por dentro al verle la cara a Malfoy. Sabía que le había caído pésimo el verlos conversando, significaba que él iba un paso adelante. Algo de lo que él se enorgullecía enormemente.

-Enhorabuena Malfoy, haciendo los deberes…¿o buscando apuestas ya perdidas? –le dijo Zabini como quien no quiere la cosa al rubio, que de pronto recuperó su habitual tono pálido.

-Eso nunca pasará, ya lo sabes Zabini, nunca he pedido en nada, menos en una apuesta –replicó el chico mirándolo con desprecio.

Hermione que ya había entrado en la biblioteca ni se fijó que Zabini y Malfoy reñían.

-Siempre hay una primera vez Malfoy, ya lo sabes –dijo el chico divertido. –Bien, iré a ver a Granger –dijo el chico mirando a través de la puerta. Creo que veré esa poción muy pronto…

Dicho esto abrió la puerta de la biblioteca completamente y entró, dejando a Malfoy maldiciendo por lo bajo.

_Hola!_

_Muchas, pero muchas disculpas por no_

_Haber escrito antes!_

_Lo siento mucho, sé que he dejado un poco botada la historia_

_Debo decir en mi defensa que estuve un poco ocupada_

_Espero no vuelva a ocurrir_

_Mi inspiración ciertamente se me quedó_

_En algún lugar porque no la encontraba…_

_Un millón de disculpas_

_Espero les guste el cap. y empiezo altiro el otro!!_

_Lo prometo… ___

_Un beso gigante_

_Sophie_


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Confusión y nuevos enfrentamientos**

Draco se quedó mirando unos segundos la puerta de la biblioteca sin poder creer la mala suerte que tenía con Granger ¿Cómo era que ese estúpido ya pudiera conversar con ella? ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

Comenzó a caminar por el corredor hacia la lechucería sin fijarse donde ponía los pies. Pensaba casi angustiado en lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Bueno –pensó tratando de infundirse ánimos. –Aún el muy inepto no ha ganado la apuesta así que por el momento no debo preocuparme más de la cuenta…

Abrió la desvencijada puerta de la lechucería y ató el pergamino que llevaba en la mano a una lechuza especialmente grande.

La vio emprender el vuelo sobre las copas de los árboles.

-Tengo que hacer algo, y rápido –pensó el chico con decisión

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

Hermione en el gran salón se preparaba mentalmente para otra sesión de tortura en la biblioteca. Comió lentamente sus papas asadas, tomó un sorbo de zumo de calabaza, y luego de asegurarse de mirar por quinta vez hacia las puertas para ver si llegaba su pelirroja amiga, se levantó un tanto cabizbaja hacia la salida.

Tan preocupada por Ginny estaba, que ni siquiera se percató de que Peeves, el trasgo, se acercaba veloz a ella con una cubeta llena de agua.

Cuando al fin se percató de que lo tenía encima, Peeves le lanzó con una sonrisa malvada todo el contenido, dejándola calada hasta los huesos.

-¿Pero qué demonios…? ¡Peeves! Eres un… -amenazó la chica con la varita, pero al parecer no encontraba las palabras lo suficientemente fuertes para describir a Peeves, por lo que contrario a lo que se proponía le mandó un hechizo. Esquivándolo con gracia, Peeves salió chillando como un loco por los pasillos.

Empapada hasta los calcetines, Hermione trató de secarse con la varita, pero el hechizo sólo consiguió secarle la parte baja de la túnica. Cuando por fin llegó a la biblioteca aún parecía que se había dado una ducha con la ropa puesta.

Malfoy la esperaba con el ceño fruncido junto a una mesa. La miró de arriba abajo. Su mirada se detuvo en su blusa, totalmente mojada y apegada al cuerpo y en su pelo, húmedo y rebelde.

-Hola Granger, donde andabas, ¿te fuiste a jugar con el calamar gigante? –preguntó con sorna el chico.

-Cállate –replico mordaz la chica. –No es de tu incumbencia.

-Vas a mojar toda la biblioteca. Filch lo va a pasar de maravilla –dijo divertido el chico mientras la chica entraba decidida.

-Por cierto, Pince ya ha venido y dice que tenemos que hacer la estantería de Pociones –le dijo a la chica observándola todavía mientras se estrujaba el cabello.

-Oh, excelente –replicó irónica.

-Y bien, ¿me piensas decir que fue lo que te pasó? –preguntó el chico poniéndose frente a ella y sonriéndole.

-Peeves –gruñó la chica. Me vació todo un balde de agua fría.

Malfoy rió con ganas

-Yo no le encuentro nada de divertido –replicó la chica estremeciéndose con un escalofrío. –Si te hubiese pasado a ti…

-…te hubieses partido de la risa al igual que yo ahora –completó el chico aún riéndose. –No te enrolles Granger.

Hermione se estremecía por el frío, en vano trataba de secarse con la varita.

-Así vas a terminar de secarte hasta el amanecer –le dijo él.

-No tengo otra opción, no me puedo ir a cambiar por el castigo huroncito, ¿que no ves? –replicó ella enfadada, estaba muerta de frío.

-Que mordaz Granger –replicó el chico haciéndose el ofendido. –Ven acá te pondré mi abrigo.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. ¿Malfoy le estaba diciendo lo que ella pensaba que le estaba diciendo o lo había imaginado?

-Granger, ¿estás ahí? –le preguntó el chico burlón mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué yo me ponga tu abrigo? –preguntó la chica con sorpresa.

-Si Granger, ¿o quieres resfriarte?, sinceramente no quiero una exhibición de tus mocos y menos que me contagies –le dijo el chico con expresión de asco.

-Mmmm….

-Bueeeno, si te quieres enfermar y faltar a clases…. –dijo el chico fingiendo despreocupación

-Está bien –dijo la chica apresuradamente. Le aterrorizaba la idea de faltar a una clase.

Se sacó su negro abrigo, la miró como interrogándola si podía acercarse más, pero cómo no dijo nada la rodeó con su abrigo colocándose con cautela por detrás. La cercanía con la chica le produjo una extraña sensación de tibieza aunque estaba empapada. La rodeó con sus brazos y lenta, muy lentamente comenzó a abotonarle los plateados botones. Así en esa posición el mentón del chico quedaba justo rozándole la cabeza, podía oler a la perfección su aroma, fresco…como a hierba recién cortada…

-Granger… -dijo el chico en un susurro en la oreja de la chica sin poder contenerse.

Hermione sintió su aliento tibio mientras la abrochaba, y notó horrorizada que le gustaba que él estuviera cerca. El envolvente aroma varonil la mantuvo como en un estado de letargo. Anonadada, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se alejó un poco del chico y se dio la vuelta. El la miró con extrañeza, parecía que él tampoco se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía, tan concentrado en abotonarla...

-Bien, creo que deberíamos ponernos a trabajar –dijo titubeante la castaña mientras iba adquiriendo un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas.

Hermione tomó el acostumbrado fajo de pergaminos y se puso a trabajar evitando a toda costa la mirada del chico.

Malfoy la miraba divertido.

-Se había puesto nerviosa –pensó el chico. –Eso significa que quizás, después de todo la capa de Zabini aún puede ser mía. Ahora lo que necesito es seguir así…

Pasada una hora en que ninguno de los dos habló (Draco consideró que era mejor así, no quería ponerla más nerviosa de lo que estaba y arruinar el momento), Hermione se desperezó y juntó su fajo de pergaminos. Tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca lo más rápido que podía sin llegar a correr. Tenía que alejarse del rubio a toda costa, la situación se estaba desbordando.

-¿Esperas dejarme aquí? –le gritó el chico cuando salía apresuradamente.

Hermione no le respondió y siguió caminando por el pasillo en dirección a su sala común. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Malfoy estuvo a punto de acurrucarse en su cuello. –Esto se está poniendo color de hormiga –pensó angustiada, si llegaba a pasar algo con Malfoy…

-No –se dijo con decisión. –Nada iba a pasar con Malfoy. Era un elitista, egocéntrico, inmoral y detestable Slytherin. ¿Cómo iba a poder pasar algo? Aunque…sin embargo…

-Hey! Granger! –le gritó Malfoy detrás de ella

-¿Si? –preguntó la chica lo más despreocupadamente que pudo

-Sé que te encanta mi perfume Granger pero no te quedes con mi abrigo ¿Quieres? Lo necesito para no morirme de hipotermia ¿sabes? –le dijo el chico una vez estuvo cerca de ella.

Roja como un tomate la chica se desabotonó con torpeza el abrigo y se lo entregó. Dijo un vago "gracias" y partió rápidamente hacia la torre Gryffindor. Le dijo la contraseña a la Señora Gorda y entró estrepitosamente.

Tratando de recuperar el aliento subió con cuidado las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de las chicas. Una vez en su habitación comenzó a repasar mentalmente los sucesos ocurridos en la biblioteca. Se estremeció al pensar en Malfoy mientras le colocaba el abrigo.

-Puras tonterías, sólo ando un poco sensible… -se dijo la chica.- Si, eso debe ser.

Se desvistió con el claro de luna que llegaba hasta su ventana y se acostó. Envuelta en las frazadas una vez más recordó el contacto del pecho del chico contra su espalda y sin pensarlo lanzó un suspiro. Al cabo de unos minutos se quedó profundamente dormida.

Esa noche soñó con un torbellino de colores y sonidos, un bosque, la explanada de un castillo y mucha agitación… se alejaba de alguien a toda prisa, pero reía…se divertía corriendo como una loca en medio de los jardines. Un invernadero y un chico rubio que la besaba apasionadamente en medio de un millar de girasoles… Al día siguiente sin embargo, no recordaba nada de ese sueño.

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

El sol invernal tocó la ventana de los chicos. Harry Potter se hallaba de espaldas en su cama y miraba el techo con desánimo. Le había afectado mucho la discusión que había mantenido con Ginny, el haberla insultado lo carcomía por dentro…

Se dijo que tenía que disculparse, no podía comprender como había perdido tanto el control. Le diría que lo sentía y todo quedaría solucionado.

-Sí, eso tenía que hacer –se dijo con ánimo.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso a mirar como se arremolinaba la nieve en la ventana del dormitorio. Distraído tomó ropa limpia de su baúl y se dirigió al baño.

"Una ducha caliente y todo irá mucho mejor"

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

-Muy bien Hermione tienes que tranquilizarte, te estás comportando como una boba –se reprendió la chica mentalmente mientras se sentaba en un cómodo sillón junto al fuego-. Sólo hay que serenarse, esto con Malfoy es una estupidez, ni que nos hubiésemos besado o algo por el estilo…

"Pero te hubiese gustado…"

-No, el es mi enemigo, un Slytherin, nunca podría haber nada con él –se dijo tratando de convencerse.

Se quedó un rato callada mirando al fuego con aprensión. Suaves lenguas de fuego acariciaban el interior de la chimenea.

-Herm, ¿Has tenido que esperarnos mucho? –dijo una voz sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Ron la miraba desde las escaleras con atención-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sucede algo?

-No, Ron, no me pasa nada –dijo la chica apartando la mirada del fuego-. Es sólo que…me muero de hambre –mintió la chica con descaro

-Ah –se asombró el chico-. Pues yo también

-Hermione, estás pálida ¿segura que estás bien? – le preguntó Harry

-Si, si no me pasa nada –dijo tratando de componer una sonrisa –Es que…estoy cansada

-Mmm…si ¿sabes? Estudias mucho –la reprendió Harry-. Sabes que sacaras extraordinario en todas tus EXTASIS. Y por una vez Hermione no respondió con su habitual: "No, me irá de lo peor, te lo aseguro".

-Bien, ¿vamos a desayunar? –dijo ella mientras se dirigía al retrato. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas incrédulas y la siguieron.

En su camino al Gran Salón se encontraron con varios grupos de chicas que se hallaban apiñadas unas con otras alrededor de algo, al parecer, muy interesante. Muchas de ellas se quedaban mirándolos mientras se cruzaban con ellos. Los apuntaban y se ponían en puntas de pies para observarlos mejor.

-¿Y ahora que has hecho? –le preguntó Ron desconcertado al moreno.

-¿Qué no es obvio? -preguntó Hermione con exasperación-. Ron, de verdad creo que no vives cerca de este planeta. Es obvio que deben tener algún ejemplar de esa revista de chismes.

-¿Y? – preguntó sin entender aún.

Pero Harry se imaginaba que era lo que acaparaba la atención de aquellas chicas. Apostaría que era algo relacionado con la pelea que tuvo con Ginny el día anterior. Y al parecer no se equivocaba…

-¿Y te diste cuenta como trató de _cualquiera_ a esa Ginny Weasley? –decía una chica de cuarto curso, que pareció no importarle que Harry pasara precisamente por allí.

-Yo escuché que se había besado con todo su curso…-dijo otra chica

-No me extrañaría, y es que no es tan bonita ¿sabes? –le dijo otra chica con el zabello largo y negro.

-Harry…-empezó a decir Hermione-. Creo que deberías aclarar esto, sabes muy bien que Ginny no anda con todo el curso de Gryffindor ni que tampoco anda besándose con cualquiera que se le…

Pero sus palabras se perdieron, pues cuando doblaron por un recodo, vieron como una cabellera pelirroja se movía al compás de un beso muy, pero muy subido de tono con un chico alto y fornido. Eran Ginny y Roger Davis que parecían unidos por un encantamiento de permanencia.

Harry que al principio había quedado plantado allí sin hacer ningún movimiento de pronto apretó los puños con fuerza, pero antes de que se propusiera tirársele encima Ron se había adelantado. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y ni siquiera se preocupó en que Ginny y Roger todavía se besaban, para plantarle un puñetazo tan fuerte en el estómago al chico, que éste se tambaleó y cayó al piso.

-Saca tus inmundas manos de mi hermana menor –le gritó furioso-. ¡Y tú! Ayer te defendí porque Harry te llamó una cualquiera, pero ya veo que es así! Besándote con cualquiera que este a tu alcance!

-¡Quién te crees tú para hablarme así! –le gritó la pelirroja-. Yo me beso con los que quiero y cuando quiero, tú no me lo vas a impedir.

Ron parecía a punto de echar fuego por la boca. Harry estuvo a punto de ir a echarse encima de Roger Davis para ir a desquitar su ira y apoyar a su amigo cuando Hermione lo detuvo agarrándolo firmemente por los brazos.

-Sólo conseguirás que la situación empeore –le dijo la chica como suplicándole que reconsiderara la idea de ir y aplanarle la cara al Ravenclaw.

-Suéltame Hermione le romperé la cara… -dijo el chico intentando soltarse.

-No, te meterás es problemas

Harry con un último tirón logró zafarse de las manos de Hermione. Iba derecho hacia el Ravenclaw cuando se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. Hermione no hallando que otra cosa hacer lo había amordazado de pies a cabeza para que no pudiera pegarle a Roger Davis que ya se había recuperado del golpe de Ron e iba derecho a tomar represalias.

-Petrificus Totalus! –exclamó la chica. De inmediato el Ravenclaw quedó echo una estatua y cayó con un golpe sordo al suelo.

Ni Ron ni Ginny dieron muestras de haber notado lo que había pasado, cada uno se lanzaba venenosos comentarios y palabras groseras de un extremo a otro. Parecía que de un momento a otro Ginny iba a explotar, tenía las mejillas y todo el rostro enrojecido por la ira. Por su parte Ron echaba humo por las grandes orejas. No se sabía cuál de los dos estaba más enojado.

-…pero claro, tú siempre has apoyado más a tu querido Harry antes que a mi que soy tu hermana –decía impregnando cada palabra con veneno

-Pues empiezo a pensar como él –dijo el chico con la respiración agitada-.

-Claro, siempre es mejor confiar en él ¿no cierto? No hacer caso de lo que me hizo! –replicó ella con los ojos por primera vez enrojecidos no por la ira, sino por la tristeza.

-Me parece que no tenemos nada más de que hablar –dijo él cortante-. Sé exactamente lo que hizo y creo…creo que es lo mejor.

Pasó hecho una furia por su lado y ni se molestó en ver si Hermione o Harry lo seguían. Ginny aún reprimiendo el llanto salió disparada por el lado contrario.

Hermione que no sabía que hacer, si seguir a uno o a otro, decidió que lo mejor sería quitarle las cuerdas a Harry. Éste una vez estuvo libre de sus ataduras la miró con cara de reproche. Le hubiese encantado pelearse a golpes con el inepto de Roger, aunque sabía que éste era más grande que el, pero eso no le importaba, quería descargar su ira de algún modo.

La chica luego de asegurarse de que Harry no arremetería otra vez contra el Ravenclaw dijo el contraembrujo para que éste recuperara la movilidad. Se levantó con dificultad y comenzó a alisar las arrugas de su túnica.

-Eres un imbécil, Potter –le dijo el Ravenclaw con calma-. Ella no se merece lo que le haces…

Tomó su varita del suelo, que se le había caído con el Petrificus de Hermione y se dirigió a la puerta más cercana.

Harry que no quería que Hermione le soltara un sermón sobre lo que había ocurrido, se encaminó también por un pasillo sin destino definido.

-Bien, tal parece que tendré que desayunar sola hoy –se dijo la chica una vez retomando su camino hacía el Gran Salón.

Lejos era lo que había coronado el pastel de las desgracias de esa semana. Y las semanas que la siguieron fueron de mal en peor, si eso era posible…

Ni Harry ni Ron le dirigían la palabra a Ginny, y ésta no mostraba ningún interés de hablar con ellos tampoco. Ron no le perdonaba que los rumores de que se besuqueaba con medio Hogwarts fueran ciertos, y Harry -quien cada vez que veía a Ginny se le ponían los pelos de punta- adoptó la desagradable manía de hacer explotar cosas cada vez que se la mencionaba. Hermione que estaba en el medio no sabía como volver a reunirlos, aunque temía que si lo hacía se volvieran a gritar otra vez, y ni unas cuerdas podrían atar a Harry de dejar inconsciente a Roger Davis. Así que los días pasaron entre miradas asesinas y deliberadas muestras de desprecio, pero sin heridos…aún.

Por su parte Hermione, tenía problemas aún más graves que resolver. Zabini quien al parecer se sabía su horario de memoria, la perseguía a todas partes para saber si ya se había decidido a hacerle clases. La última vez que se lo encontró la retrasó tanto que Snape le había quitado cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor.

-Para que no se te vuelva a meter en la cabeza volver a retrasarte en mi clase, Granger –le dijo Snape con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

-Si, profesor –dijo ella con la cabeza inclinada hacia su pergamino.

Después de aquello Hermione tuvo que soportar cerca de media hora los comentarios insidiosos de Snape, que se paraba detrás de ella para decirle lo mucho que le gustaría comentarle al director los retrasos habituales de la chica, y que pronto perdería el rendimiento que tenía si seguía comportándose así. Hermione, que nunca había tenido que soportar aquello al final de la clase estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

La cena de ese día fue sencillamente desastrosa. Cuando ya estaban preparándose para saborear los suculentos platos que tenían preparados los elfos domésticos, la voz de Dumbledore resonó en el Gran Salón.

-Buenas noches! –exclamó entusiasmado Dumbledore-. Les alegrará saber que he recibido noticia de todas las escuelas de magia que se reunirán con nosotros, y me he llevado la grata sorpresa de que éstas arribarán el día 22 de Diciembre. Por lo tanto y debido a una ocasión tan especial como esta, el día de Nochebuena habrá un baile de bienvenida para nuestros visitantes. Las especificaciones del baile las encontrarán en sus respectivas salas comunes.

-Bien, ahora que he dicho todo lo importante… -dijo y con un floreo de la varita todos los

relucientes platos de oro se llenaron de abundante comida-. A disfrutar de la comida.

-Maravilloso –exclamó una voz chillona cerca de donde estaba Hermione-. Espero poder encontrar un vestido para la ocasión.

-Parvati, sabes que encontrarás uno que sea de tu agrado, en cambio yo…no creo… -decía Lavender unas sillas mas allá con evidente desánimo.

-¿Tu que opinas? –le preguntó Ginny a Hermione-. ¿Quién crees que te vaya a invitar?

-Ginny, la verdad, no creo que…bueno…alguien me vaya a invitar… -titubeó la castaña

-De verdad me parece que tienes una contusión o algo parecido –rezongó Ginny-. ¿Qué no has vito que la mitad de los chicos están babosos por ti?

Y pese a que Hermione no creía una palabra de lo que le decía su amiga, tuvo que admitir luego de que cinco chicos le pidieran que fuera con ellos al baile, de que quizás al fin los chicos le ponían un poco de atención.

Mientras dejaba de lado sus pensamientos acerca del baile, tomó un poco de tarta de melaza y se puso a pensar en el próximo castigo con Malfoy que era esa noche.

-Si no ha pasado nada hasta ahora con Malfoy no significa que vaya a pasar algo hoy… -pensó Hermione apaciguadora.

"Cómo si no quisieras" –le dijo una vocecilla molesta.

-Tranquila, sólo tienes que sobrevivir una semana más…

"La cuál por derecho debería ser eterna"

-No, no, es un error

"Pero uno de los errores más bellos que has visto nunca"

-Sí… –dijo inconsciente la chica. Luego recuperando de improviso la sensatez, se puso a pensar que aunque Malfoy fuera el último hombre en esta Tierra, ella jamás se metería con él.

Comió de prisa el último bocado de tarta que le quedaba y se fue directo hacia las puertas. Unos ojos grises la siguieron con cautela.

**IoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoI**

_Hola niñas!_

_Pues bien, me he demorado lo sé_

_No me odien! Es que he tenido que resolver asuntillos y además estaba con una crisis de baja de inspiración con respecto al fic. Por eso es que en vez de seguir este, comencé un nuevo proyecto literario, que en su momento iba a ser un one shot, pero que a pedido del público lo estoy alargando. Es un Dramione y se llama "Rebelde", paso el dato por si alguien en sus ratos de aburrimiento quiera echarle un vistazo a mi naciente fic._

_Espero les haya gustado el Cap. de verdad no me terminó de convencer, pero…"Juro solemnemente de que mis intenciones si que fueron buenas…"_

_Un besote muy grande para uds. y espero leerlas en algún review…(pequeñito aunque sea)_

_Con cariño,_

_Sophie_


End file.
